


Expect it to Remain

by CherryblossomBucks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryblossomBucks/pseuds/CherryblossomBucks
Summary: As Matt Jackson would put it, under the stairs on the basement floor of a rarely used building at the edge of campus is a weird place to cry, but that's how the Jackson brothers meet Kenny Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this au exists bc theres an interview with the elite where the bucks make the interviewer chug a can of beer and my reaction was to imagine them as fratboys who drag their nerd crush around to parties, and jay is a wonderful enabler.
> 
> that said, thanks so much to @teagreens for being my beta, adding some stuff and pushing me to make the dialogue in the last third possible to actually follow. ur the best and i cant wait to read more of your stuff <3

”Do you… hear that?” Matt puts a hand on his brother’s arm, pausing to listen more intently. Nick looks confused for a second, before he hears it too. It’s the sound of someone outright sobbing a bit further down the corridor. 

They’ve just come down the stairs to the basement floor of an old building at the edge of campus, which houses nothing more than a small kitchen and a few rooms to study in. The lack of anything particularly useful and how out of the way it is means it is empty most of the time, and that suits the Jackson brothers perfectly. 

But, it also means that it’s not looked after very well, and the flickering fluorescent lights coupled with the echo through empty corridors leaves Nick to shoot an uneasy glance at Matt.

“Uh, hello?” Matt calls out, and the sobbing stops abruptly with a sharp inhale.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Nick whispers sharply, grabbing Matts arm. “Do you want to be the first person who dies in the horror movie?”

“It’ll be fine,” Matt whispers back and starts walking before calling out again. “Are you okay?”

There’s no answer except for the muffled sound of someone trying – and failing – to regulate and silence their breathing. Seeing that Matt has no intention to stop and turn back, Nick follows him.

They stop at the staircase on the other end of the corridor, and Matt peeks around the corner into the alcove underneath the stairs. There’s someone sitting there, curled around their own legs, wide red-rimmed eyes the only thing visible between the knees and a mop of blond curls.

“Hi,” Matt starts, stepping out into the alcove. “This is a weird place to cry.”

The person just stares at him, still sniffling slightly.

“Okay, that was a dumb thing to say,” he continues, shifting on his feet.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nick snorts, leaning on the wall behind him. Matt sticks his tongue out at him, before turning back to the person on the floor.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Still getting no response, he walks over and sits down next to them. “Okay, well, we can’t just leave you here crying on your own, so…” He gestures to Nick, and there’s just enough space for the three of them to sit side by side, even if their shoulders press together uncomfortably. “We’ll stay here with you until you feel better. I’m Matt Jackson and this is my brother Nick.”

They both smile at the stranger, who looks between them before lowering their eyes to their knees and clearing their throat. “’m Kenny.” The voice is scratchy and Kenny sniffles at the end of it.

“Oh, actually,” Nick opens his bag and starts to rummage through it, “I think I have some tissues… Here!” He holds out a pack of Hello Kitty tissues to Kenny, who takes it after a moment of hesitation. 

“I can’t believe you kept those, Nick,” Matt laughs, pointing at the package. “After what Gallows did?”

At Kenny’s bewilderment, Nick’s cheeks colour. “Long story.” 

The Jacksons start bickering but Kenny isn’t really listening, instead tracing the shape of the cheerful cartoon cat on the tissue package with a fingernail. Slowly, he removes a few to blow his nose and dry the tears on his cheeks.

Matt notices, leaning over to look at Kenny. “That’s better, hm?” 

Kenny nods shortly, and after that, the conversation begins to flow. Kenny goes from only offering the occasional word for input to making his own jokes and laughing along with Matt and Nick’s. Suddenly it’s two hours later and Kenny is sitting with his legs splayed out in front of him, knocking knees with the others.

When there’s finally a lull in the chatter, Kenny takes the opportunity to speak.

“So actually, um,” Kenny mumbles, “I’m here because I got dumped.”

“Oh, wow,” Nick offers.

Matt lets out a low whistle. “That sucks.”

“Yeah, it uh, it was a long time coming but it still hurt, you know?” Kenny frowns, gaze on his lap. 

“I can imagine.” Nick works his arm out from its spot squished between them and places a tentative palm on Kenny’s knee. 

“So, were you dumped here, or did you come here after? Because as weird a place it is for crying, it might be an even weirder place to dump someone.” Matt’s voice is full of mirth when Kenny glances over at him, but his eyes are soft, and Kenny can’t help the snort of amusement he lets out. 

“No, but it was close enough. I came here to be alone, I guess.”

“Sorry for imposing.” Nick takes his hand back and Kenny immediately misses the comfort.

“No, it’s fine,” Kenny says quickly, far to quick to seem natural. ”To be honest I’d probably still be crying if you hadn’t, so.” He stares at the crumpled tissues in his hands. “Thank you.”

“Hey, no problem. It’s not like we had anything better to do,” Matt says, with a small smile.

“That's a lie, but we’re glad you’re feeling better.” Nick shifts and gets up to stretch. “We should probably get moving though, these floors aren’t exactly comfortable and AJ’ll be pissed if we’re late again.”

Matt groans as Nick reaches down to help him up, after which they both pull Kenny to his feet. He stumbles slightly, but the other two catch him before he has any chance to fall. Together they all make their way up the stairs and Kenny throws away the used tissues in a bin they pass on their way out.

“Hey, let’s swap numbers,” Matt suggests as they step out into the courtyard.

“Good idea,” Nick adds as he pulls his phone out. “Also, I don’t think we ever got your last name?”

“Oh, it’s Omega. Kenny Omega.”

“That has to be one of the coolest names I’ve ever heard,” Matt exclaims.

Kenny ducks his head, grinning slightly. “Thank you?” Matt and Nick both can’t help but notice the adorable way his eyes crinkle when he laughs.

Nick and Kenny swap phones, and Kenny types out his number with nerve-clumsy thumbs, distinctly aware of Matt’s eyes on him.

“I’ll grab your info off of Nick,” Matt says, when Kenny hands Nick’s phone back to him and slips his own into his jacket. “We’ve gotta run, we are so late.”

“See you around, Kenny Omega,” Nick says. He waves, and Matt gives Kenny a mock salute as they start to walk away. 

And with that, Kenny’s standing on his own, half-full packet of Nick’s Hello Kitty tissues in his pocket. At least the pretence of returning them would give him a good excuse to see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what were the bucks doing in the basement of that building? whats the deal with the hello kitty tissues? where are the parties i promised in the notes at the start? who broke up with kenny? all mysteries. do they need to be solved? stay tuned


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny tries to return Nick's tissues, but instead goes to the arcade with two fratboys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. so. this was originally supposed to be a series, but the way ive been writing the following parts they work better as chapters. i cant promise that this fic will have any sort of coherent story or definitive end, or that it will even be finished at all. so, be warned i guess
> 
> also, i put the matt/nick relationship tag as well as the sibling incest tag on it bc, my dudes, the bucks will be getting up to some serious incest in this. like, not 'oh theyre dating the same guy at the same time' incest, or even threesome incest. were talking actual 'these two brothers are fucking each other' incest. im not sure how explicit this fic is gonna get, but this will go beyond just hints. so if thats not your jam then i would recommend giving this one a skip. im serious
> 
> anyway, with all that out of the way, thanks again to teagreens for being my beta and pushing me to write some actual dialogue instead of just abstracting it away

Kenny Omega has had a weird week. 

First, he got dumped by his boyfriend, then while crying over that he got consoled by two brothers – fratboys, no less – who invited him over to one of the most well-known fraternity houses of his college barely two days later. 

He’s not sure why he even decided to agree to the invitation. He’s never gotten along particularly well with the type of people who join fraternities, but these two were nice to him, and one of them gave him Hello Kitty patterned tissues like it was no big deal, so that means they’re probably fine, right? Right.

So that’s why he’s here. To return the tissues. Of course. It has nothing to do with how nice it felt sitting pressed in between the two of them, or how pretty Matt’s eyes were, or how infectious Nick’s grin was…

Kenny steels himself. He’s not going down that road. He just met them, mere hours after having his heart broken! He’s here to return the tissues, and then he’ll probably never see them again.

Looking up at the large building again, he takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves and holds it as he presses the doorbell. 

Enough time passes that he’s contemplating either pressing it a second time or running away, but before he can decide the door is opened by a dark-skinned man with long curly hair and beard. He must be around the same height as Kenny, but his broad shoulders and obvious muscles make Kenny feel small as the man squints at him.

“Who the fuck is you?” the man asks, and Kenny congratulates himself on managing not to flinch.

“Uh, I’m, Kenny Omega,” he manages, only stuttering a little. “Um, Nick Jackson told me to come here?”

The man looks him up and down once, before turning to yell into the house. “Bucks! There’s some nerd here to see you!”

There’s an answering yell and the sound of something hitting the ground, and the man turns back to look at Kenny again. He leans against the doorframe, arms crossed, and the stare he gives Kenny makes him feel like he’s a prey animal being sized up by a predator. 

Kenny does his best to not look like he wants to be anywhere but there as he waits for Nick, keeping his back straight and hands in his pockets, though he’s not quite sure where to keep his eyes focused. He tried smiling at the guy, but it probably looked more awkward than it felt – which was a lot – and the only thing he got out of it was a raised eyebrow. He’s about to break and do, well, something, he’s not sure what, when there’s finally another sound from inside the house which grabs both his and the man’s attention.

“Kenny!” comes Matt’s voice, and then Matt himself comes into view as the other man steps back from the doorway. Matt smiles at the man and pats him on the arm a couple times. “Thanks for keeping him company while he waited, Tama.”

The man – Tama – rolls his eyes and leaves the two of them alone with a ‘whatever’.

“Hey,” Matt takes Tama’s place in leaning on the doorframe, smiling at Kenny now. “Nick should be down any minute.”

“Uh, okay…” And with that, Kenny’s back to being watched in silence. Matts gaze is less predatory, but Kenny still feels awkward just standing there.

“So, you, uh,” Kenny fumbles for something to say. “You live here?”

Kenny immediately wants to disappear into the ground as soon as the words leave his mouth, but Matt’s face practically lights up at them, and he laughs in delight.

“I mean! Um.” Kenny has no idea how to salvage this, and that doesn’t mean he won’t try, dammit, but that smile is very distracting and-

“Woah, what’d I miss?” Nick chooses that moment to appear over his brother’s shoulder, and there goes every single one of Kenny’s hopes of not looking like a complete idiot. Matt turns to lean on Nick’s shoulder, cupping a hand around his ear to whisper something to him.

Whatever it is Matt says – probably something about Kenny being a loser not worth their time – Nick doesn’t react much beyond raised eyebrows and a quirk of the lips, and he seems more amused with Matt than with Kenny himself.

“Right,” Nick says slowly as Matt straightens up again, still with a wide smile on his face. “Anyway, we’re off the hook for tonight, so c’mon.”

Nick grabs two jackets from a coat rack and hands one of them to Matt before slipping his shoes on and stepping out the door.

“Oh, uh, your tissues,” Kenny starts, going to dig them out of his pocket. He’s finally feeling like his face is returning to the colour it’s supposed to be, until Nick holds up a hand and stops him.

“Keep them,” he says, adjusting the baseball cap on his head and motioning for Kenny to follow him down the porch stairs. “Cody got me new ones when I said I gave that pack to some cute guy we met.”

It’s nonchalant, and he’s not even looking at Kenny when he says it. Kenny has no idea if Nick is joking but Kenny’s cheeks are definitely back to being a flaming shade of red. While this probably is what Nick told this Cody person, the part about Kenny being cute can’t be what it sounds like, because Kenny is at least ninety percent sure that Nick isn’t serious about thinking he’s cute.

Regardless of whether it was a joke or not, Kenny has a more important question to contend with. He’d thought the entire reason for his visit was to return those tissues, so if he’s keeping them, what was the point of Nick telling him to come to their house in the first place?

Before he can ask, there’s a final jingling of keys behind them and Matt comes up at his other side, stretching his arm across Kenny’s back and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go!” he says, steering Kenny down the street with purpose, and Kenny’s too bewildered to protest for several hundred meters.

“W-wait,” he starts when he finally registers what is happening, “Where are we going?”

“Aw, that was quick,” Matt pouts as Nick rolls his eyes.

“You mentioned playing video games the other day, yeah?” Nick says.

“I…” Kenny hesitates. He doesn’t really remember what they talked about under those stairs, but it sounds like something he would bring up. “Yes?”

“We’re going to that arcade a few blocks from here,” Nick continues.

“Apollo 55?”

“Yeah, you’ve been?” Nick asks, and Kenny nods.

“Nick and I don’t really play,” Matt says. He drops his arm from Kenny’s shoulders, apparently deciding that he doesn’t need to be herded towards their destination anymore. “But we know that AJ sneaks out there every so often, and we were wondering what the big deal is.”

Kenny feels like he should know who this AJ person is with the way Matt doesn’t elaborate on them, and maybe he should ask, but before he has a chance to say anything Nick speaks up. 

“So, what do you say, want to teach us about video games?” Nick grins at him, and Kenny can’t find it in himself to do anything but agree.

When they get to the arcade, they flit from game to game, a shooting game here, a racing game there, whatever’s free. The place isn’t overly busy but it’s obvious which games are the more popular ones, and in the time between games Kenny greets the occasional person he knows.

Eventually they gravitate towards the Street Fighter V cabinets, which Kenny has been avoiding because of the crowd that’s usually gathered around them. Thankfully, by this point it’s thinned out somewhat and he can’t see any of the people he normally plays against, so he won’t have to feel bad for keeping anyone from important practice.

While they wait in line for their turn, Nick and Matt peer curiously over the hunched backs in front of the cabinets as Kenny points out the different moves and characters in the matches they’re watching.

By the time they’re up Kenny’s probably rattled off the game’s entire roster and half their movesets and he doubts Matt or Nick have absorbed much of it at all, but they seem enthusiastic if nothing else. 

Matt bounds over to the machine. “Alright, me first,” he says, stealing Nick’s cap and putting it backwards on his own head, with a wink that sets Kenny’s heart pounding in his chest. “I wanna be Chun Li, she looks like she could kick someone’s head off.” 

Kenny knows he’s supposed to be doing something other than standing here right now, but he’s still distracted by just about everything Matt’s face is doing and that stupid hat and the way he even makes standing in front of a Street Fighter cabinet look cool. 

Is Kenny’s heart supposed to sound this loud in his own ears? Is he about to be the first person in recorded history who actually faints over a measly wink? 

“Chun Li is great,” Kenny finally manages. It’s a completely sane and rational answer that absolutely doesn’t come out a couple octaves higher than normal. 

Matt smiles mischievously and gestures to the empty spot beside him. “You gonna come and show me the ropes, or what?”

Kenny’s lucky he practically lives and breathes Street Fighter, because he doesn’t think he’d be able to function otherwise while he’s pressed hip to hip against Matt, bumping shoulders and forearms and thoroughly surrounded by the pleasant smell of whatever shampoo he uses. 

Nick crosses his arms over Matt’s back and rests his weight on him to watch as Kenny runs Matt through the basics. Kenny goes easy on him, he really does, but despite Kenny’s best efforts Matt gets absolutely demolished.

“Dude, you’re terrible at this,” Nick laughs, leaning in close over Matt’s shoulder.

“Let’s see you do better then,” Matt answers with a grin, elbowing Nick in the ribs lightly.

They trade places, but Nick doesn’t stand any more of a chance than Matt did, and after three straight losses he’s slumped back onto Matt’s chest in defeat.

“See? We both suck,” Matt says, and Nick snorts.

“Sure, but you suck more,” Nick smirks and straightens up, turning to face Matt.

“Oh yeah?” Matt matches Nicks smirk, pushing his forehead lightly to his brother’s. “You wanna bet on that?”

Nick pushes back on Matt’s head. “Hell yeah I do.”

The act of playful aggression is weirdly cute, reminding him of young goats or deer butting heads for fun before their horns grow in.

They pull away from each other with matching grins on their faces, but as both their gazes fall to Kenny there’s something strange in their eyes. Something heated and searching, almost curious.

It only lasts for a second before Kenny steps back to allow Matt to take his spot, and whatever mood fell over them before dissipates, leaving Kenny with a vague sensation of vertigo.

The matches that ensue are filled with a lot of jostling back and forth, and awful trash-talk that they’re unable to deliver without cracking up themselves. There’s none of that strange energy from the way that they looked at him, and in the end Kenny lets himself forget about it, chalking it up to his imagination running wild. He has to stop them after Nick finally wins two in a row, out of fear of annoying the other players, as well as the idea that Nick might choke if he keeps laughing this much.

“So, are we actually that bad, or are you just really good?” Nick asks, once he and Matt have calmed down a little and they’ve left the cabinet to another group.

“Well,” Kenny says, tapping his chin with a finger like he actually has to think about it. “I wouldn’t advise you to sign up for any tournaments.” He grins at them to soften the blow, not that either of them look particularly insulted.

“Nah, we’ll leave those to the professionals,” Nick chuckles.

Matt nods in agreement, stretching his arms above his head. “What else do you like to play?”

Now Kenny really does have to think for a second, because he likes playing just about every game in this place. Inspiration hits with the song playing over the arcade’s sound system, some repetitive beat from the 90s that screams Dance Dance Revolution at the top of its tinny lungs.

Standing on his tiptoes, he looks at the corner where the DDR cabinets are. Miraculously they’re abandoned, and he motions for Nick and Matt to follow him over there before someone else can grab them.

“So, this is a rhythm game,” Kenny explains, once they’re all standing together in front of the machines. “You choose a song and then you… step on the arrows in time with it,” he finishes lamely, shrinking a little under two sets of quizzical eyes.

He never said he was a good teacher. 

It’s Nick’s turn to start with Kenny, and they start out at the easiest difficulty. Despite them playing on rotation, Kenny gets winded after only a few songs.

“Come on, really? You’re done?” Nick exclaims, as Kenny hops off the platform. “We’re barely getting started.”

“I play video games in my spare time,” Kenny says sheepishly. “You guys probably work out or whatever.” 

Matt hums in agreement, leaning on the handlebar on the back of the cabinet. “Glad you noticed,” he says, bending one arm in an exaggerated flex. “I was beginning to worry all that work was going unappreciated.”

Kenny was mostly joking when he said it, but now he can see clearly defined muscles in Matts arms, and he does appreciate it. He appreciates the way both of them could probably pick him up without even trying, because if Matt is strong then surely Nick is too, except that’s also a problem because it leads straight back to the part where they’re pretty and he likes them more every second he spends with them.

What were they talking about again?

“Terrible stamina, but at least that’s confirmation that he sucks at something,” Nick says, and now Kenny definitely feels like he’s missing something when Matt bursts out laughing.

“Wow, that was awful,” Matt says, shaking his head.

“It got you though,” Nick grins at Matt, looking very proud of himself.

“It did,” Matt sighs, before moving Nicks cap from his head to Kenny’s. “Well, if you’re sitting out you can have this, I don't want to drop it.”

The way he pushes it down on Kenny’s head makes the curls stand out all around it, and Nick snaps a quick photo with his phone.

“That looks really cute on you,” he says as he does, and Kenny has to hide his blush by attempting to fix his hair into looking less puffy.

They go back to playing after that, with Kenny watching from the floor. Song after song after song, they gradually raise the difficulty, and when they finally step off they’re both breathing hard and sweaty.

“That was fun,” Matt says, as he fishes a few coins out of his pocket and slots them into the vending machine next to the cabinets. His hair is messy, close to coming loose from its bindings.

“Yeah,” Nick agrees, grinning. He’s tugging the collar of his t-shirt like that’s going to do anything to cool himself down. “I guess it’d be inappropriate if I took off my shirt here, huh.”

Matt laughs, handing Nick an energy drink and pressing his own to the back of his neck. 

Kenny watches them joke with each other in the dim neon lighting of the arcade, and can’t help but laugh along and hope that they do this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did tama call them bucks? just who is aj? what did matt whisper to nick? what were they betting on those games of street fighter? is nick serious when he says kenny is cute? even more mysteries. the answer to at least two of them are in this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jacksons return to the place where they first met Kenny, and they follow up on the bet they made at the arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh ok so i guess i decided on how explicit the fic is gonna be. remember how i said the bucks would get really incestuous? yeah
> 
> many thanks to teagreens for being very supportive of my first foray into writing smut
> 
> merry christmas have some buckscest?

“So,” Nick starts. “Kenny Omega.”

Matt hums thoughtfully. They’re making their way down the same flight of stairs that they found Kenny at the bottom of almost two weeks ago now.

“He’s cute,” he says finally.

“And funny,” Nick adds.

“And funny,” Matt agrees. “But he did just go through a break up.”

“What, are you suddenly against taking advantage of someone’s emotional vulnerability?” Nick chuckles, and Matt joins him.

“I’m just saying, maybe he’s the type of guy who wants to be alone for a long time after the end of a relationship.”

This time around, the corridor is quiet as they step off the stairs.

“He seemed fine at the arcade though,” Nick points out as Matt opens the door to one of the rooms.

It’s one of the rooms made for self-study – their usual one – and it’s not very big. There’s a table pushed to one side of the room, together with a couple of chairs, and a sofa to the other side, flanked by a small bookcase filled with various abandoned books. Two small windows high up on the wall and covered by curtains are the only source of light in the room until Nick flips the light switch to let the lamp in the ceiling flicker on.

“I guess the only way to find out is to spend more time with him,” Matt says, grinning.

“Guess so,” Nick says as he locks the door behind them. “Speaking of the arcade,” he continues, putting his bag down by a sofa in the corner of the room. “I believe you owe me a blowjob.”

“And I intend to deliver,” Matt purrs as he follows Nick, lightly pushing at him to get seated before settling down in his lap. Nick’s hands immediately find his hips, and Matt takes a second to pull out his hair tie before leaning down to press his lips to Nick’s.

It starts out slow and sweet, with barely a hint of tongue, just lips moving against each other. Matt rests one of his hands against Nick’s cheek, bracing his other arm against the back of the couch. Nick sighs and lets his hands wander higher under Matt’s shirt, stroking the skin just above the waistband of Matt’s pants with his thumbs.

Eventually Matt shifts just a little, and Nick immediately opens his mouth wider to let Matt’s tongue find its way in. Matt shifts again while deepening the kiss and his hair falls against Nick’s throat, leaving goose bumps in its trail. Nick knows that Matt did it in an attempt to make Nick grab his hair, but he also knows that it will be better if he waits. When Matt gets down on his knees Nick will play with his hair for as long as Matt wants.

Instead, he slowly moves his hands up Matt’s back, dragging his shirt with them and tugging on it a couple times before Matt leans back to let him pull it off. The shirt is discarded off to the side and Matt stays upright, smirking as Nick’s hands make their way back down to his hips over his chest.

“Enjoying the view?” Matt asks, and Nick looks up at him with a roll of his eyes.

“It’s not bad, but I think I would enjoy it more from a different angle,” Nick answers pointedly. Matt just hums, fingers playing with the bottom hem of Nick’s shirt.

Well then, if Matt is going to be difficult Nick can wait him out. Nick has always been the more patient one of the two of them, and he knows Matt wants this just as badly as he does. He was actually surprised that Matt put up as much of a fight as he did during those games of Street Fighter.

Nick lets his head fall back against the couch, hands sliding down to sit on Matt’s thighs instead. Matt’s eyes narrow slightly at the action, and it doesn't take long until he’s leaning in close again, fingers hooking in Nick’s waistband. There’s another deep kiss as Matt undoes the button and opens the fly of Nick’s jeans. One of his hands finds Nick’s waist under his shirt, while the other reaches inside his pants to stroke Nick through his boxers. 

Nick’s breath hitches at the touch, and he reaches up to pull Matt even closer, scratching at his back. Matt rises up further on his knees to accommodate it and lets out a gasp as the action makes his arm brush against his own erection. 

When he ends the kiss he draws back slightly, pressing their foreheads together. He wants to watch every subtle shift in facial expression as he pulls Nick’s boxers down to get his hand on Nick’s dick directly, giving it a few slow, even strokes, spreading pre-cum down the shaft.

“Matt,” Nick groans, desperate in a way that forces Matt to stop what he’s doing and collect himself or this will be over far sooner than he wants it to be.

After a few deep breaths Matt finally sits back again and climbs off Nick’s lap, only to settle down on his knees in front of the couch. Nick slides a hand into Matt’s hair, nails dragging against his scalp and making Matt shiver as he guides Nick to spread his legs. He leans forward to give the head of Nicks cock a teasing lick, one hand braced against the couch.

“You taste good,” he says, attempting to keep his face neutral.

“Pervert,” Nick snorts, and Matt can’t keep his grin contained.

“Says you,” he answers cheekily, earning himself a sharp tug of his hair. With the tug his lips slacken and his eyelids flutter, and immediately Nick is running his fingers through Matt’s hair to soothe the hurt. He loves how responsive Matt is, and he especially loves the expression of pleasure on Matt’s face. The only thing that might make the sight before him more perfect would be if that face were covered in Nick’s cum.

The thought makes his dick twitch, and he gives Matt’s head a light push forward in a suggestion which Matt takes, leaning in again to mouth at Nick’s cock. He gives it a few open mouthed kisses up the sides and licks a broad stripe from the base from the head before he finally takes it into his mouth. Nick exhales harshly as he does, hand tightening involuntarily in Matt’s hair.

Matt starts to bob his head up and down at a lazy pace, swirling his tongue just the way Nick likes it. Nick has to stop himself from swearing as Matt takes a deep breath and pushes forward until his nose is buried in Nick’s pubic hair, lingering for a second before pulling back to lick around the head. He does it again after a while which makes Nick fold in over him, but before he can go in for the third time he moans as he tongues the slit, making Nick’s hips shoot forward of their own accord. Matt jerks away, coughing.

“Crap, sorry,” Nick says, panting hard as both his hands massage Matts scalp in apology.

“No, it’s okay,” Matt answers, voice rough as he gets the coughing under control. He leans his head on Nicks thigh and looks up at him with hooded eyes. “I want to choke on your cock.”

Nick has to close his eyes and take a steadying breath to bring himself back to any semblance of coherency after that.

“F-fuck, Matt,” he grits out, and when he opens his eyes again Matt is looking at him with a smug grin. Yeah, he’ll put a dollar in the swear jar later, but for now he tightens both hands in Matt’s hair and pulls Matt back in forcefully. He pushes his dick past Matt’s lips and Matt’s jaw goes slack with a groan, pressing his tongue flat against it as he hollows out his cheeks, most of his focus on breathing and not gagging while Nick guides him to meet his rocking hips. 

It’s not long until Nick picks up the pace and Matt moans more often than he’s not, sending constant vibrations up Nicks spine and pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

As Nick’s rhythm starts to break down, he hears the frantic scrabble of Matt trying to get his own pants open. It’s Matt’s drawn out whine as he finally gets a hand on himself that does it, making Nick push hard up into Matt’s mouth as he comes. He holds the position for a few seconds, feeling Matt swallow around him, before he slumps back down onto the couch with his hands falling slack on Matt’s head.

Matt pulls off, burying his face into Nick’s hip to smother the string of nonsensical mumbling he’s letting out, and Nick musters up the energy to turn Matt to face him right when he comes. He makes a pretty picture with those spit-shiny lips, bitten now to trap all the whimpers in his throat as he shudders through his orgasm. 

Nick feels a faint annoyance at himself for not having the strength of mind to go through with his earlier fantasy of coming all over Matt’s face, but if he had Matt probably would have inadvertently wiped half of it off on Nick’s shirt by now anyway so it was probably best to save it for another time.

They sit like that for a minute, Matt leaning blissed out against Nick’s leg and Nick’s fingers carding through Matt’s hair until Matt shifts, wincing in pain.

“Ugh, next time remind me to put down a pillow or something,” he says hoarsely and leans back on an elbow, fumbling around for Nick’s bag with his clean hand.

Nick hums in agreement, admiring the sight before him. Matt draped out over the floor, legs spread and dick peeking out over the waistband of his boxers, cum drying on his stomach and hand. In the meantime Matt gets the bag open and pulls out a pack of tissues, which he throws at Nick when he fails to get them open with one hand. They’re plain this time, and Nick suspects that Cody didn’t have the guts to buy any of the cute ones.

Nick catches them and tucks himself away, making sure his shirt really is free of stains before he opens the pack and pulls a few out for Matt, who cleans himself off as well as he can. He does up his pants before getting off the floor, grabbing a bottle of water from the bag and taking a few swigs before handing it off to Nick and throwing his shirt over his shoulder.

Nick grabs the bag as he stands up, legs still feeling a bit like jelly. He follows Matt out into the corridor and into the small kitchen, which is just one door down on the other side.

“So, getting back to Kenny,” Matt says as he uses the sink to scrub off what had managed to dry. “We want to get to know him better, yeah?

“Yeah,” Nick agrees.

“So, what do we do?”

Nick hums in thought as Matt pulls his shirt on and leads them out and up the stairs again.

“Oh yeah,” Nick exclaims as they step through the door outside. “Weren’t Anderson and Gallows talking about throwing a party soon?”

Matt lights up with a grin at the suggestion. “That’s perfect!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will they finally start going to the parties that were the conception of this au? how much money is in the swear jar? will we ever meet any of the people that these two mention? why am i so obsessed with matts hair? i need to lie down


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny says too much and goes to a party because of a crush. Well, two crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, we get to one of the promised parties. i hope i did xavier woods justice and that it doesn't seem weird for him to have a role in this fic that mainly uses aj-era bullet club people but the idea of him and kenny being roommates was just too much fun to not run with. also, ive taken a lot of liberties with age in this fic (as is inherent in it being a college au) but theyre probably all of legal drinking age if that is something you would be worried about, despite the fact that none of our three main characters "do alcohol". maybe not cody though. who... is the only named character who explicitly drinks. uh. whoops?
> 
> as always, this would not be as good as it is without teagreens beta-ing for me, thank you so much for helping me all the time <3 (and writing the last half of the scene with woods, at this rate i feel like i might have to add you as a co-creator lol)

“Kenneth, are you even listening to me?”

Kenny yelps as something hits the back of his head, looking up from his phone to the only possible source of the projectile – his roommate, Xavier. He’s sitting on his bed and staring at Kenny expectantly, textbook open in his lap.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Kenny apologizes, bending down in the desk chair he’s sitting in to pick up the pen that Xavier threw at him.

“I asked if you wanted to be a part of the one-shot Ember’s running next Friday,” Xavier says, accepting the pen back.

“She’s running a one-shot? Why?” Kenny asks. 

Xavier rolls his eyes like Kenny should definitely know what he’s talking about, meaning he probably explained the whole thing while Kenny was distracted.

“At least three of us will be otherwise occupied that day, but the rest of us still want to play,” Xavier says. “You in?”

“Next Friday?” Kenny glances back at his phone and winces. “I’ve kind of already been invited to an actual party that night?”

Xavier glares at him for a while, eyes narrowed as if he’s trying to decide whether Kenny is telling the truth or not.

“You’re serious?” Xavier sounds like he doesn’t really believe it, but he accepts Kenny’s guilty nod. “And you’re going? I thought you hated parties.”

“I mean, I do, but…” Kenny trails off, face beginning to heat up. Xavier levels him with a blank stare.

“Kenny. Kenneth,” he says, and Kenny sinks back into the chair, looking anywhere but at him. “You are not going to a party because of a crush. Plus, didn’t you have a boyfriend back in Canada or something?”

“We broke up,” Kenny admits. “Almost three weeks ago.”

“You broke up with your boyfriend of however long three weeks ago and you didn’t tell me until now? I would’ve expected you to break out the five litre tubs of ice cream and every other chick-flick cliché. This crush of yours has to be something really special.”

Kenny looks down at his hands. “There’s two of them,” he confesses, glancing up at Xavier through his hair. “They’re brothers.” 

Xavier’s eyebrows shoot up. “Brothers?” 

Xavier’s reaction is more than enough to drive home the point that, shit Kenny really needs to know when to keep his mouth shut.

“I- it’s nothing, really, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Kenny stammers, cringing even deeper into his chair.

Setting his textbook aside, Xavier steeples his fingers and smiles that unsettling, fanged smile he does when he hears a particularly juicy piece of gossip. 

“Brothers,” he repeats, looking thoughtful. “Anyone I know?” 

Kenny can already tell that Xavier’s sifting through his mental rolodex of everyone in their classes. Are Nick and Matt in any of their classes? Kenny realizes _he_ isn’t even sure.

“No,” Kenny says quickly, hoping fervently that he’s right. “Can we just forget I said anything? Please?”

Kenny knows Xavier well enough to know that he’s not going to drop this until he’s gotten everything shy of Matt and Nick’s social security numbers out of Kenny. But he’s also not heartless, and he can usually pick up on the buttons Kenny’s okay with being pushed, and the ones he’s really not. 

However, Kenny can tell it’s a struggle for Xavier not to press further as he reluctantly drops his interrogation. “Kenneth,” Xavier says. “This isn’t a surrender. I expect a full report after the party.”

Kenny nods, thankful to be let off the hook for now. Still, he kicks himself for even mentioning it. He doesn’t even know if Nick and Matt really like him or if this is some long, convoluted plan to lure him in and eventually humiliate him. 

That honestly seems more likely than the alternative, which is just that they want to be friends. 

Kenny sighs and swivels his chair around, back to facing his desk. He’ll find out next Friday.

Days go by in a blur of schoolwork and increasing anxiety, until it’s the night of the party and Kenny’s meeting Matt and Nick a few blocks away from the house. They’re dressed the same as they always are, in t-shirts, jeans, and tied up hair that makes Kenny second guess the slightly wrinkled dress shirt he had dug out of his closet. 

Maybe he should have taken the offer from one of Xavier’s friends to go shopping, but that probably would have granted him nothing better than garish crop tops and too-tight pants.

“You look good,” Nick grins at him, reaching out to touch Kenny’s shirt briefly.

“I don’t really…” Kenny can feel his face heating up as he tries to find some way to explain his choice of clothing that doesn’t sound lame.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Matt says, linking his arm around one of Kenny’s. “If anything we appreciate the effort.”

“Now, remember to stay close to us and don’t accept drinks from people you don’t know,” Nick says as they start walking. He frowns for a second before he continues. “Do you drink?”

Kenny hesitates before answering. “Not really?”

“Perfect, we don’t either,” Matt says. “The real fun is watching people you don’t know getting drunk and doing dumb stuff.”

Kenny hadn’t realized how much of his nerves hinged on having to decline drinks all night until Matt’s words lift a weight off his shoulders.

“And people tell you the craziest stuff,” Nick adds. “The amount of things we could blackmail Cody for if we wanted to…”

Nick trails off and he and Matt both laugh as they walk up to the house. 

The scene looks much like Kenny imagined it would – there’s no one throwing up in the bushes yet, but there are people in the yard. Most of them seem to be having conversations with their own group of people, but there’s one guy with a guitar and Kenny wonders how he manages to keep his own beat with the bass coming from the house.

Matt still has his arm around Kenny’s, Nick grabbing his other as they make their way inside, and Kenny is immediately grateful for the guidance. The house is filled with people, and Kenny is sure that if it weren’t for them holding onto him tightly he would have lost them within ten seconds. 

Unlike Kenny, Matt and Nick seem to know how to traverse these types of crowds, so Kenny does his best to follow their lead and avoid bumping into anyone. The volume of the music makes it very hard to talk, but despite that occasionally one of the Jacksons will pause to point out specific people and try to tell Kenny some piece of trivia about them close to his ear. Kenny barely catches half of the words of those attempts.

They end up at a less crowded part of the house where the man that opened the door for him that day they went to the arcade – Tama, he remembers Matt calling him – is talking to a large man with a bleach blond goatee. Tama raises an eyebrow in Kenny’s direction as the other man lets them through a door, looking much like some type of bouncer. 

On the other side is what must be the kitchen, which is noticeably quieter than the hallway outside once the door closes behind them. Kenny can still hear the pounding of the bass, but he can also hear the sound of liquid being poured into plastic cups.

Nick hands Kenny a cup of water before draining one of his own and turning to a small group of people that are gathered by a kitchen island that’s filled to the brim with different bottles of alcohol.

“What’re you doing?” Nick asks, humour clear in his voice.

“I made a Magic Killer but none of these pussies want to drink it,” someone from the group answers in a thick accent, an Asian looking man with short bleached hair.

Nick nods, humming thoughtfully while Matt leans in and cups his palm around Kenny’s ear. “Magic Killer, you mix all the alcohol you have together. Doc came up with the name, and it’s usually his thing to force the pledges to drink it. Yujiro’s taken a liking to doing it too.”

“Oh,” Kenny whispers back. “Uh, who’s Doc?”

“Luke Gallows, you’ll meet him eventually,” Matt assures him, rocking back and forth on his heels and turning his attention back to his brother. “Who’s our lucky victim, Nick?”

Scanning the room, Nick’s eyes fall upon a tall guy with a shaved head. 

“Cody,” Nick says. “Chug it.”

“What?” Cody exclaims as Yujiro starts to cackle. “No way!”

Matt lets out a gasp in mock horror by Kenny’s side. “Cody! Are you talking back to your seniors?”

The tall man, Cody – the same Cody that Nick mentioned a while back? – points at Kenny. “Can’t that guy do it? I haven’t seen him before.”

“Nope,” Nick says, popping the ‘p’. “Sorry, he’s under protection.”

“Says who?” Cody seems annoyed, and Kenny shifts with unease.

“Says we.” Matt says like it should be obvious, and Kenny supposes that with the way Matt is still hanging onto his arm it would.

“How about this,” Nick says when Cody just scowls. “Hold your hand up.”

Cody hesitates just long enough for it to be defiant before he stretches his hand up as high as he can. He’s so tall his fingertips are almost touching the ceiling, and Kenny’s not sure Nick can hit that even if he jumps.

“Okay, so, if I manage to high five that hand then you chug the drink, and if I don’t Kenny does it. Deal?” Kenny starts to sputter out a refusal as Cody accepts, but Matt cuts him off with a thump on the back.

“Don’t worry,” he whispers with a sly smile as Nick motions him forward. “Just stay here and watch.”

Nick says something in Matt’s ear that Matt nods to as they pass each other. Matt takes a place a step or two in front of Cody, while Nick stops at the other end of the room, which can’t be more than six meters long. 

Then he starts running towards Matt and Cody, and Matt grabs his waist to lift him as he jumps, arm stretched out. There’s a loud clap as he hits Cody’s hand, and then Matt is stumbling back into the cabinet behind them. Nick’s weight hitting Matt pushes him into it even harder, but they’re laughing as their foreheads bump together before Nick turns around to grin at Cody, who’s scowling at his hand. 

“Well?” Nick prompts. He leans his elbow by Matt’s head, Matt’s arm coming to rest around Nick’s waist. They look so proud of themselves that Kenny’s momentarily struck by how adorable they are together.

The contact between them looks natural, Matt holding Nick like it’s an automatic response to having Nick so close to him. They seem incredibly comfortable with having their hands on each other, and for a split second Kenny wonders just how far that comfort goes. 

That thought sends a delicious, interested shiver up Kenny’s spine and he tears his eyes away from them, trying to focus on anything else to keep himself from continuing down that road.

He shifts his thoughts to Cody instead, wondering exactly what his position is in the frat. 

He looks intimidating, but when Matt and Nick talk about him it usually has to do with him getting or doing something for them, and with how Matt called himself and Nick his seniors, he must be pretty new if he’s not still a pledge. Though drinking the Magic Killer probably sucks, it sounds pretty tame in comparison to some of the horror stories Kenny’s heard.

He watches Yujiro hold out a cup to Cody, who snatches it with enough force to make some of the liquid splash out over the edges. He tips his head back and starts to drink, face turning into a grimace of disgust. He spills some down his front in his hurry, and starts to cough before he manages to finish.

“Let’s go, we don’t wanna be here when he hurls,” Matt snickers. He grabs Kenny and pulls him out of the kitchen, Nick on their heels as Cody bends over to retch into the sink. 

Snickering turns to full on laughter when the sound of Cody puking echoes after them, audible despite the loud dance music emanating from the other end of the hallway.

Kenny wrinkles his nose. “He’ll be okay, right?” he asks, following Matt through double doors he throws wide open, and into a massive room full of dancing bodies.

“He’s fine,” Nick says, yelling to be heard over the pounding bass. “Just a total baby.” He high fives Matt and they drag Kenny into the crowd, dodging knees and elbows until they find a patch of unoccupied floor space.

This room has somehow managed to be even more packed than the other parts of the house they’ve been in, which makes any dancing other than a general back-and-forth sway impossible. Though it’s not like Kenny’s going to complain, because it means that he ends up pressed between Nick and Matt. 

Nick’s hands find his hips, chest flush against his back as Matt’s arms wrap around his waist, and Kenny’s thoroughly trapped between the two of them. They move like they know what they’re doing, coordinated despite their limited space, and Kenny just tries not to step on anyone’s feet as he places tentative palms flat on Matt’s shoulders.

Despite how hot and cramped the room is with all these people in it, Kenny’s thankful they only have room to sway - he may play DDR occasionally, but ‘stepping on arrows’ probably isn’t a legitimate dance move. 

He’s not sure he’d be able to concentrate on actually dancing anyway, not with the heat of Nick’s body soaking through his clothes and the splay of his fingers sliding under the hem of Kenny’s shirt. And Matt is seemingly doing his best to look as sultry as possible in the dull, orangey light of the room, hair a mess of tendrils falling free from their bindings as he tosses his head to the beat of the music.

They’re surrounded by jumping, shoving people yet Kenny barely notices. His entire world has zeroed down to two points of contact; Nick’s hips against his ass and Matt’s crotch against his own. And holy shit if Matt doesn’t stop moving his hips right the fuck now Kenny’s going to have a problem on his hands that he’s not going to be able to hide. 

Abruptly, both Matt and Nick falter at once and Kenny follows their gazes, noticing shouting around them for the first time. He's grateful when the interruption makes the other two step away, finally allowing him to breathe properly again. 

“There’s a fight,” Nick says in Kenny’s ear, standing on his toes to see above the crowd. Kenny can see that there’s a small pocket of space being opened up just a few meters away, but he can’t pick out any specific people involved.

Matt flashes them a grimace of disapproval, jerking his head to the side. Nick nods in answer, and they lead Kenny back out of the crowd to a new, quieter hallway.

All three of them are sweaty and panting, and Kenny gathers his hair up in a clump to get it off his neck.

“Well, that's a bust,” Nick sighs looking over at Matt, who shrugs in response.

“How about we check out the basement? I overheard someone say there’s a game of truth or dare going on down there,” Matt says, opening a door that leads to a set of stairs.

Kenny stiffens. “Truth or dare?” he asks. He’s already come up with about a thousand reasons for why this is a bad idea, starting and ending with the prospect of having to make out with a stranger. Or worse. Games like this are precisely why he hates parties.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to play. I’m not going to either,” Nick says. “Matt just wants to show off.”

Matt shoots Nick a heated look that Kenny isn’t sure how to take. “I didn’t hear you complaining last time,” Matt drawls, one foot on the top step. “In fact, you-”

“Downstairs!” Nick interrupts, placing a guiding palm on Matt’s back. “ _Matt._ ” 

“Nick,” Matt says, entirely too cheeky. He thumps his way down the rest of the stairs, old wood creaking under the strain. 

Kenny looks to Nick for an explanation, but all he gets is Nick throwing up his hands in amused, ‘you-see-what-I-have-to-put-up-with’ exasperation before he goes after Matt. Kenny follows them both into a giant, clearly outdated basement, all 70’s wood panelling and beige shag carpet, with a mishmash of threadbare living room furniture and a TV against one wall. 

There’s a group of people by the couches, whooping and whistling as a girl drains her solo cup. Matt beelines for the circle, tapping a grumbling blonde on the shoulder to make space for him.

“We’ll sit out here,” Nick says. He motions for Kenny to join him in sitting down behind Matt, at a distance just large enough to make it clear that they aren’t part of the ring.

It’s not long until someone notices the new addition.

“Matt,” the asker says, a plain looking boy with spiky brown hair. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare, obviously,” Matt answers. There’s a glint in his eyes that makes Kenny believe that he would go along with anything this boy requested of him.

“Dare you to- to make out with Nick.” It’s slurred, but entirely audible, and Kenny’s suddenly prickling with anticipatory sweat. It’s far too easy to imagine what that might look like. 

Matt turns his grin onto Nick, who rolls his eyes in response.

“Unfortunately, AJ’s got strict rules about incest in the house. Maybe next time,” Nick says, and Matt’s shoulders slump down, grin turning into a pout.

“He’s such a buzzkill,” Matt complains. “Guess that's a penalty for me.”

Kenny doesn’t have time to think about the implications of Nick’s words before Matt is pushing a bundle of fabric into his hands.

“Keep track of this for me,” Matt instructs, and Kenny looks up just as he turns his back to him again.

His _bare_ back. 

Kenny looks back down at the item in his hands, and has to do a double take before he realizes that he is, in fact, holding Matt’s shirt. Kenny feels like his brain just short circuited, and it must show on his face because Nick pats him on the back a couple of times to get his attention.

“You okay?” Nick asks, looking like he’s barely able to restrain his laughter and by now Kenny is sure that they’re just messing with him. Is he really that obvious? His hands tighten around the shirt and his cheeks are burning as he clears his throat to answer.

“Y-yeah.” Kenny curses himself inwardly for the crack in his voice. Nick just keeps smiling, throwing his arm around Kenny’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

Kenny takes the opportunity to press into him, enjoying the closeness to Nick and the way he smells, fabric softener and some kind of faintly spicy, pleasant body wash. 

Matt’s shirt is still body-warm and soft on Kenny’s fingers, and he must space out staring at it because the next thing he knows Matt isn’t in his spot on the floor. 

Instead he’s on his knees in front of an attractive girl across the circle, bracing his hand on the wall over her shoulder, and Kenny swears that Matt’s eyes flick to his as he smiles down her. Kenny really should look away as Matt puts his other hand on the girl’s cheek, but then Matt leans down and their lips meet.

The kiss is slow but deep, and the girl tangles her hands in Matt’s hair, loosening his hair tie, and Matt takes the time to remove it entirely. For Kenny it seems like the kiss lasts an eternity, and he’s not sure if he wants it to stop immediately or continue forever – but most of all he just wishes it was him that Matt was kissing in that moment.

Finally, just in time for Nick to make a contemplative sound at Kenny’s side, Matt sits back on his heels and dislodges himself from the girl. 

He wipes his mouth with his forearm before turning to smirk at the rest of the circle, arms spread to the side as if to show off, and this time Kenny is sure that Matt is looking straight at him as he pauses to wink.

Kenny thinks his heart may have skipped several beats as he watches Matt return to his seat, running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. It’s so long, a silky waterfall down his back, and Kenny desperately wants to find out if it’s as soft as it looks.

“See? Total show off,” Nick tells Kenny, soft so Matt doesn’t hear them. “At least he looks good doing it.” 

He did look good. He looked _really_ good. 

Kenny looks at Nick, and wonders if Nick would look as good as Matt did when he kissed, if he’d take his time and draw it out too. Or maybe Nick would bite, nip a plush lower lip and lick into a wet mouth, possessive hand on a strong jawline.

Kenny squeezes the shirt in his hands tightly and tries not to think about the sudden burst of tingling interest, concentrated everywhere Nick is touching him.

They get through a few more people, mostly dares for kisses and one memorable round of truth where a girl confesses to sleeping with her TA in a previous semester, but then someone procures a bag of special brownies from their backpack and the game quickly falls apart.

“I think I’m done here,” Matt says, surveying the cluster of people around the brownies with a frown. He takes his shirt back from Kenny and pulls it on. “Wanna go outside?”

Kenny nods, entirely too preoccupied with watching Matt tie his hair up again as they leave the basement, making their way through the still crowded main floor and out the front door.

The air is chilly after the stuffy heat of the house, and Kenny can hear the distinct sound of someone throwing up into the bushes.

“Hey Nick, do have any gum on you?” Matt asks.

Nick digs around in his pocket and hands him a pack, which Matt takes gratefully. “Thanks, my mouth tastes effin’ horrible.”

“Really?” Nick asks, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, I swear, it was like making out with an ash tray,” Matt answers and, oh, they’re talking about the girl Matt kissed.

“You didn’t seem to mind though,” Nick teases. 

Kenny has to agree. Matt had seemed to get really into it, and now Kenny can acknowledge that it is definitely jealousy he is feeling at the thought of the kiss.

“Please,” Matt snorts as he hands the pack of gum back to Nick. “I couldn’t disappoint everyone by saying ‘no sorry your breath smells awful’.”

Whatever Nick plans to answer is cut off as Kenny fails to suppress a yawn.

“You okay?” he asks instead, and Kenny gives a short apologetic laugh.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

“It’s probably past three already,” Matt muses, and Kenny pulls out his phone to see that he’s right. In fact, it’s closer to four. He also has a few unread messages, but he ignores those in favour of looking back up at Matt and Nick.

“I should probably get going,” he says.

“You could always stay over,” Nick suggests, and Kenny really hopes they can’t see the way he flushes at that. He only means it in a general sense, right? Kenny’s pretty sure that sleeping at the place where a house party was held is a normal thing, or at least he’s pretty sure he’s seen it happen in enough movies that it probably happens in reality too.

“Yeah, we’ve got a lock on our door so there’s no worry of drunk people stumbling in on us,” Matt says, and he _has_ to know how that sounds. “You can even have a bed, I don’t mind sharing with Nick if you don’t wanna.”

“That's, uh,” Kenny can’t feel the chill from the air anymore with how hard he’s blushing, “It’s very nice of you to offer but, um, I should, probably…”

Nick laughs softly at Kenny’s flustered attempt to decline. “Hey, it’s okay, go home. We’ll see you around.”

“Y-yeah,” Kenny says, “Bye.”

“Bye Kenny.” Matt gives him a last smile and waves as Kenny turns and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just what have the bucks made cody do? will xavier get his party report? what did nick do the last time matt played truth or dare at a party? what are these 'rules about incest' that aj has set and why do they exist? im sure you can guess the answer to at least two of these correctly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matts tendency to be a tease backfires, except it really doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY writing porn is an Experience. its gotten a lot easier tho, so enjoy this buckscest
> 
> thanks to teagreens for betaing <3

Nick leans in close to Matt as Kenny turns away from them, burying a hand in his hair.

“Did you have fun showing off for us today?” he murmurs, breath hot on Matt’s ear, and Matt’s own breath stutters. Nick shifts even closer, throwing a glance at Kenny’s retreating back. “I’m kinda surprised you ended that kiss where you did.” 

“Well, I wasn’t lying about the taste,” Matt answers, voice low but still watching Kenny walk away. “Plus, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last time, would we? Especially since we had Kenny to think of.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t have minded a more private show.” Nick pulls Matt’s hip into his crotch lightly, and _oh_. Well. Matt would be lying if he said that getting Nick this riled up hadn’t been one of his goals tonight, but the plan had been to leave him dry and let the frustration build for another time. What he _hadn’t_ counted on was the possibility of getting himself frustrated in the process.

Matt says a silent thank you to the merciful darkness of their front yard as he adjusts himself, considering his options. There aren’t a lot, if he’s being honest. It wouldn’t be impossible to restrain themselves for the remainder of the party, but they would need time, which would probably have to be spent away from each other, and what’s the point of being at a party if Nick isn’t right there beside him?

As Kenny disappears around a corner, Matt spits out his gum and turns to face Nick. 

“Well, since Kenny’s not here, I could give _you_ a private show.” He presses their foreheads together, giving Nick his most charming grin. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Nick breathes, lips hovering far closer to Matt’s than they should while they’re outside like this. 

It really is a terrible idea. The school buildings are all closed by this time, and their usual spot is too far away for Matt’s liking right now anyway. It’s not like they haven’t fucked in the house before, but they’ve always been careful to do it when everyone else is away, and now there’s a whole party’s worth of people to be mindful of. 

But the hunger is plain on Nick’s face, and while Nick is far less interested than Matt is in the terrifying, spine-tingling thrill that the potential for getting caught can bring, Matt can count the number of times Nick has turned down the invitation to fuck him on one hand.

“Come on,” he says, testing Nick’s resolve with a gentle tug on his arm. There’s only a moment of resistence before Nick is following, allowing Matt to pull him back towards the house. 

Thankfully the amount of people around also makes it easy to slink by undetected, and nobody seems to notice Matt practically dragging Nick up the stairs and into the wing of the house where the bedrooms are. 

Matt clumsily pulls his keys out of his pocket once they reach their bedroom, nearly dropping them several times in his hurry to unlock the door. Nick would probably be laughing at him if he wasn’t already preoccupied with groping Matt everywhere that isn’t too blatantly obvious.

The door is barely open for a second before Matt slams it behind them and pushes Nick up against it, yanking him into a rough kiss. His hands immediately find their way under Nick’s shirt to tug it off and they press close against each other, the thin walls doing nothing to muffle the music downstairs.

Nick makes sure that the door gets locked again before he pushes Matt over to one of the beds, discarding Matt’s shirt on the way. Matt falls gracelessly onto the mattress with a creak of protesting springs, and Nick wastes no time in getting on top of him, one hand burying into Matt’s hair.

His other hand makes its way in between them, fumbling to get Matt’s pants open. He has to break the kiss to look at what he’s doing, but even then it’s a struggle to concentrate with all the breathy noises Matt is making every time Nick puts any sort of pressure on his erection. When he finally gets them down around Matt’s hips he barely even manages to touch it before Matt’s back is arching.

“Ni-” Nick cuts off Matt’s moan of his name, abandoning Matt’s dick to press a hand over his mouth.

“Shh.” The shush is sharp in Matt’s ear. “Stay quiet, we don’t want to be found out.”

Nick moves his hand to the side, stroking his thumb over Matt’s cheek as he raises his head to look him in the eyes. Matt’s gaze is unfocused, and his eyelids flutter as Nick leans in to rest his forehead against his.

“But then, maybe you want that,” Nick murmurs, lips barely touching Matt’s. “Maybe you want them to know. Maybe you want me to fuck you so hard that the entire neighbourhood knows just how much you love having my cock in you.”

Nick can feel the way Matt bites his own lip trying to silence the whine he lets out as his hips buck up to seek friction against Nick’s leg, fingers clutching at the sheets underneath.

“Would you like that?” Nick asks, mouth right against Matt’s ear again, and Matt has to fight to stay quiet as he answers in a jumble of _yes, Nick, please_.

Nick draws back to shoot a glance at the door before considering how much of a mess Matt already is.

“Well,” Nick starts, looking dubious. “Maybe next time. For now I’m gonna need you to keep your voice down, can you do that for me?”

Matt exhales, long and frustrated, before he nods and sinks into the mattress.

“Good.” Nick reaches out to the bedside table, pulling open one of the drawers. “’m still gonna fuck you though.”

While Nick’s occupied Matt gets to work on removing the rest of Nick’s clothing. He doesn’t reach far enough to get the pants down further than the middle of his thighs, but it’s enough for him to be able to get a hand on Nick’s dick. Nick fucks into it with a groan as Matt starts to stroke, but then he presses a condom packet to Matt’s cheek. Matt makes a displeased sound as he takes it, and Nick sits back on his knees with a roll of his eyes.

“Clean up tomorrow will be annoying enough already,” he says, putting a bottle of lube on Matt’s chest so he can turn around and kick his pants off the rest of the way. He rids Matt of his as well before picking the bottle up again and pops it open to coat his fingers. Putting it down to the side, he kisses the inside of Matt’s knee as he reaches down to his entrance.

He spends a few seconds teasing the rim before pushing in with a finger. He goes slow, pausing at each knuckle to give Matt time to adjust. He kisses, licks, and nips his way down Matt’s inner thigh just as slowly as he draws out again. 

He’s about half-way down when he notices that Matt’s gotten a hand on himself. He’s timing his strokes to the movement of Nick’s finger inside of him, and while watching Matt jerk off is great, it interferes with Nick’s plan of being as much of a tease as Matt has been all night. So, he takes a hold of Matt’s wrist and gently pulls his arm out to the side, dropping it on the mattress despite Matt’s protests. 

Nick replaces the hand on Matt’s hip with his own, but it’s not long before Matt is back to touching himself. This time Nick grabs Matt’s wrist more firmly, and instead of just letting it fall to the side, when he loosens his grip it’s to slide his fingers along Matt’s palm before twining them together, effectively trapping Matt’s hand against the mattress.

“ _Nick_ ,” Matt whines. “Come on, babe.”

Nick gives him a Look. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

They both know it’s an empty threat, but it’s enough to make Matt stop fighting Nick’s grip.

“There we go,” Nick says, giving Matt’s hand a quick squeeze. He almost feels like he’s being a little too mean, but it’s not like his own dick is getting any attention either. He can’t allow it if he wants this to last, and if Matt wants Nick to indulge him in his more risky ideas Nick’s going to make damn sure he gets to fully enjoy it.

Still, he fights the urge to dip in closer and slide his dick up alongside Matt’s. It would feel so good to rut against each other, maybe bring up their joined hands to wrap around both of them. 

But no, Nick has another goal in mind, so he lowers his head to return his attention to Matt’s thighs instead.

By then, Matt is steadily leaking precum onto his stomach, and he’s relaxed enough that Nick can move his finger smoothly in and out of him. Nick leaves a hickey right at the junction of Matt’s thigh and crotch as he adds another finger, and he can feel Matt shudder as he grazes his prostate.

He pulls himself up to watch Matt then, the hand Nick is holding tightens and relaxes in time with the movements of Nick’s fingers inside of him, the other clenched in a loose fist against his mouth to help muffle any sounds he might be making. Nick can see the condom pack peeking out between the fingers of the second hand.

“Hey,” he says, untangling their fingers to tap at Matt’s fist. “Help me get this on?”

Matt’s response is sluggish, and it takes him two tries to get the pack open, but then he throws the empty wrapper on the floor and his hands grab after Nick’s erection eagerly. After being ignored for so long, even the light pressure of Matt’s fingers ghosting along his length feels heavenly, and he rocks forward into it with a low moan, the rhythm of his fingers stuttering.

The movement complicates the action further for Matt, and he’s just managed to get the condom rolled on fully when someone pulls at the handle of their door. Nick is sure that he locked it, but he still freezes, head whipping around to stare at it as his veins fill with the buzz of adrenaline. Matt clenches around his fingers and gasps sharply, arms falling to his sides to clutch at the bedding as his back arches up.

The door stays closed, and Nick exhales shakily when he’s sure whoever it was won’t try again. By then, Matt is making half-muffled noises, only somewhat of annoyance, trying to get Nick to move again.

“How much do you wanna bet Cody ends up on the couch tonight?” Nick says, attempting to calm himself down as he tears his gaze away from the door to focus on Matt again, heart still pounding. 

“When his is the only bedroom without a lock? I’ll take those odds,” Matt answers with a breathy laugh. “I really don’t miss our pledge days.” 

Nick sighs, failing to see as much humour in this situation. “Matt, this is a bad idea,” he says, moving to get off him, but Matt stops him with a grip on his arm.

“No! Nick,” Matt pauses to breathe, trying to stave off some of the desperation in his voice. “Nick, its okay. The door’s locked, we’re being quiet, and if whoever that was ends up doing the do on Cody’s bed then even better, because that means there’s someone else to put the blame on if we get a little loud.”

Nick snorts at Matt’s choice of words, and Matt lets his grip on Nick’s arm relax, moving to place a hand on his cheek instead. He smiles up at Nick, urging him closer. “Don’t worry baby, we’ll be fine.”

Nick takes a few deep breaths, letting the tension bleed out of his body.

“Okay,” he whispers, nodding a little to himself. “Okay.” 

He closes the gap between them, kissing Matt softly, and slowly Nick starts to get back into the rhythm. He does his best to push any thought of what would have happened if he had forgot to lock the door from his mind, focusing instead on stretching Matt and making sure to never quite give him enough pressure on his prostate.

Matt is squirming by the time Nick adds a third finger, legs shaking as he fucks himself on them, and as lovely it would be to see if he could make Matt cum nearly untouched, Nick did promise to fuck him. So he pulls his fingers out completely despite Matt’s protesting whine, and takes a moment to spread some lube over the condom.

He runs a hand soothingly along Matt’s side as he lines himself up, leaning down to capture Matt’s lips again. The kiss is sweet as Nick starts to push in slowly, and when Matt’s mouth starts to fall open in a soundless moan he moves to press his face into the crook of Matt’s neck. 

He stops to gasp for breath once he’s all the way in, the pleasure of finally being inside Matt almost overwhelming him. Just staying still is taking an immense amount of effort, and before Matt can start to complain about it, he draws his head back and allows himself a couple of deliberately shallow thrusts before pausing again.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Nick breathes, taking a moment to just look at Matt. Eyelids heavy and kiss-swollen lips slack from pleasure, he looks nothing short of beautiful with his hair fanned out around his head. Nick combs his fingers through the soft locks in admiration, making Matt sigh, his long, dark eyelashes fluttering as his eyes fall closed.

“You looked so good with your hair untied tonight,” he continues, winding a lock of hair around his finger. “You always do, Matt. I was close to dragging you upstairs right there and then, and you should have seen the way Kenny looked while he was watching you. He probably would have let you fuck him if you’d asked.”

Matt tries to silence another whimper by biting his lip, arms coming up to clutch at Nick’s back and shoulders, and Nick allows him a lazy roll of his hips to dispel the tension gathering in his face. “I almost wish you had now, so I could see it. You always get so damn cocky when you’re the one in control, and it’s hot as hell.”

He falls into a slow rhythm as he speaks, nearly pulling all the way out before going back in again. He wants to let loose and really drive down into Matt with all the force he can muster, but that would make a lot of noise he _can’t_ control, so the urge to keep talking wins out. 

“Or maybe you would have wanted him to watch as I fuck you. Did you hope that’s what I was planning when I invited him to stay over? That I would let him watch me turn you into this needy mess? That you’d get to show him just how much you love my dick?”

When Matt’s only response is to turn his head to the side and press up closer to Nick with a whine, Nick grabs his chin to make sure Matt’s facing him.

“Did you?” he asks again, and it’s obvious that Matt has to struggle to give him a coherent answer.

“Maybe,” he manages to get out, and Nick huffs.

“Maybe,” he repeats, letting go of Matt’s chin to run his fingers through his hair again. “I’m sure he would have loved it. Maybe you could’ve…”

Nick trails off and his eyes fall shut, dropping enough of his composure over the image that just popped into his head that he can’t help but pick up the pace. He inhales sharply before trying again, words getting more and more strained. “Maybe you could’ve sucked him off at the same time - _God, Matt_ \- show him how good you are.”

He yanks Matt’s head back to crush their lips together again. It’s so messy it barely qualifies as a kiss, more panting into each others’ mouths than anything else. 

And Matt’s starting to whimper too, a tell-tale, urgent noise that Nick knows means he’s close. He shifts his weight onto the arm holding Matt’s head so that he can grab his erection, barely able to get his hand on it before Matt is shuddering into orgasm with a strangled moan. 

The feeling of Matt tightening around him is too much, and Nick only manages one, two, three more hard thrusts before he follows, groaning low in his throat.

He lets himself collapse on top of Matt, burying his face into Matt’s neck. Matt’s hand slowly comes up to rest on the back of his head, the other finding its place around Nick’s waist.

“ _Christ_ , Nick,” Matt whispers, still breathless as he presses his cheek to Nick’s temple.

They stay like that for a while, until Matt starts to wince and push gently at Nick’s shoulders. Reluctantly, Nick takes the cue and pulls out of Matt, tying up the condom and throwing it in the trash.

Matt locates the box of tissues in the bedside table and cleans them both off to the best of his ability, finding the bottle of lube jammed under the sheets in the process and stashing it back in the drawer.

Having cleaned up as well as they’re able without a shower, Nick crawls back into bed beside Matt and Matt pulls the covers on top of them, putting his arms back around Nick’s waist.

“You know, that’s a good idea,” Matt says, absentmindedly drawing patterns on Nick’s lower back. Nick makes a questioning noise, already drifting off.

“You screwing me while I blow Kenny,” Matt elaborates.

“Mmm, yeah,” Nick mumbles, adjusting slightly like he could possibly sink even further into Matt’s embrace.

“Also, you probably owe at least twenty dollars to the swear jar now.” 

Nick heaves an overly dramatic, long-suffering sigh, making Matt break out in giggles.

He can feel Nick smile against his shoulder, and they fall asleep like that, to the beat of a generic pop song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many future chapters of porn did i set up with this one? how many forehead touches will this fic have before im satisfied? a lot. the answer is a lot for both of these questions


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bucks prepare the traditional post-party breakfast, and the whole frat is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was... a challenge, to write. 'bullet club has a family breakfast' is a great concept until you have to write nine characters interacting, most of whom youve never written before. i hope its not too much of a disappointment after the long wait. i would also like to clarify that the cody in this fic is not cody rhodes, but cody hall - who was bullet clubs personal new japan young lion back in 2015
> 
> thank you to teagreens and kamigoye for listening to my complaining and cheering me on, i love you guys <3

Nick wakes to the sun in his eyes and hair in his mouth.

Groaning, he drags a hand down his face and turns over, putting his arm up to shield himself from the worst of the light. Matt is still asleep next to him; Nick watches the steady rise and fall of his chest while waiting for his eyes to adjust. He presses his lips to Matt’s cheek in a soft kiss before raising up slightly to look towards the bedside table. Both of their phones are most likely still in their pants on the floor, but he does spot his glasses and grabs them in the same motion as rolling over Matt to the floor, intentionally putting an elbow hard into Matt’s stomach.

Matt sputters awake as Nick laughs, reaching for his discarded pants to take his phone from them. When he looks back at Matt he’s on his side, grumbling incoherently into the pillow, one arm clutching his abdomen while the other blindly grabs after Nick. The clock on his lock screen tells Nick that it’s just past ten in the morning, and he settles in by the side of the bed to let Matt find him and wrap his arm around his chest.

“You’re the worst,” Matt says, voice muffled when he buries his face in Nicks neck. Nick is still laughing quietly as he brings up his camera app to take a picture of them, which he sends to the group chat they have with Kenny.

“I think you mean best,” Nick replies before kissing Matts temple and standing up. Matt rolls onto his back again with a groan, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“No, I’m pretty sure I mean worst.” Matt is smiling though, and Nick has to snap another photo of him, bathed in sunlight and with the sheets bundled around his waist. Matt peers out at him as he does. “People’re gonna think you’re weird if you have pictures of your brother shirtless in bed on your phone.”

“Good thing I don’t tend to show people my camera roll then,” Nick says as he puts his phone down and wanders over to the wardrobe to pull a pair of sweatpants on. “’Sides, I have worse pics of you than that on there.”

Matt hums and lifts himself in a full-body stretch, grinning as he falls back down on the mattress. “Perv.”

Nick throws another pair of pants at him before putting a shirt on. It’s a ratty old thing, with a print that’s almost faded entirely, but Matt is pretty sure that it used to be his back in the day. Grabbing his phone and keys, Nick steps into a pair of slippers by the door and unlocks it. “I’m gonna check if the shower’s useable.”

He can see that it is, when he gets there. No one’s passed out on the floor, and while there’s definitely a lingering smell of puke, there’s none in the shower itself.

Matt’s outside waiting for his turn when he’s done, wearing only the pants Nick threw at him earlier, and Nick can’t resist letting his eyes wander over the exposed skin as they make to pass each other. Matt smirks and winks at him when Nick looks back up so Nick grabs his arm and pulls him close. He glances over to either side of the corridor quickly before he kisses Matt deeply, pulling away after just a few seconds but staying close.

“What happened to being careful?” Matt teases, voice low and still looking just as smug. Nick loves it, and if he could he would press Matt up against the wall to devour him, but this is neither the time or place.

“Hard to keep to that when you insist on looking so delicious.” Nick matches the volume of his voice to Matt’s, and Matt licks his lips.

“Well,” he starts, and there’s a clear look of mischief to his eyes when he grabs Nick by the hips and backs them over to the bathroom door, “breakfast _was_ the plan.”

The suggestion is incredibly tempting, but Nick puts his hand on the doorframe to stop Matt from leading him through it. “And breakfast is the reason we can’t”

Matt puts on an exaggerated pout as Nick moves his hands of his hips.

“You’ll have to make your own fun this time, Matt.” The mischief is back in Matt’s face when Nick says it.

“Oh, I intend to,” Matt says as he closes the door between them, and Nick has to take a deep breath and push away all thoughts of the promise of those words before he can make his way downstairs. 

He peeks into the living room when he passes it on the way to the kitchen and sure enough, there’s Cody snoring away on one of the couches, still fully clothed.

The house seems to have been emptied of lingering party-goers, which tells him that he’s not the first person to get up this time and sure enough, Fale is already sitting at the kitchen island when Nick enters, surrounded by the empty bottles from the night before. He seems fine enough, but he’s also wearing sunglasses, so Nick isn’t entirely certain in his judgement. Fale raises his cup of coffee in response to Nicks cheerful greeting, so at least he’s not hung over to the point of finding him immediately annoying.

However, with Fale being the only one up and drinking coffee, it means that the coffee that’s been brewed will be very strong. Nick pulls a mug out from one of the cabinets – it’s pink with that white kitten from the Disney movie about cats on it – and fills it about half-way with coffee, making the other half milk. He tops it with a packet of sugar and lets it sit by the pot to wait for Matt.

He starts clearing off the kitchen island after that, humming to himself. Tama walks in while he does, remarking that he looks “so fucking chipper it makes his head hurt,” before collapsing onto one of the stools by the kitchen island and resting his head on the smooth granite of it.

Matt follows not long after – still shirtless – and makes a pleased sound as he spots the already made cup of coffee. He takes a sip before giving Nick a loud kiss on the cheek in place of a thank you, which is followed by the noise of someone fake gagging in the doorway as Nick swats him off.

“You okay there?” Matt turns to Anderson – the source of the noise – who is half bent over, arm against the wall to keep his balance.

“No I think uh,” Anderson pauses for a moment to hold a hand up to his mouth, “I think I might’ve put myself in danger of actually hurling with that one. That’s disgusting.”

“What, I’m just showing appreciation for my bestest most sweetest and considerate little brother,” Matt says, pulling Nick back into him to give him another, even sloppier kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, no, I’ll be right back.” Anderson turns to leave the kitchen again in a hurry. Matt laughs after him as he joins Nick in pulling out everything they need for preparing breakfast. 

“You’re awfully happy,” Gallows says when he steps through the door less then a minute later. He seems mostly fine, if a little tired.

“Well, I had a great night yesterday, and this morning has been pretty good as well,” Matt answers, still snickering.

“What, you get laid or something?” Gallows takes his place by the counter, eyebrows raised.

“Nah, but I’m working on it,” Matt says as he cracks eggs into a bowl. Nick is heating up the pan, bacon ready and waiting by the side of the stove.

“Gross,” Nick snorts, “I saw Cody’s on the couch though, so someone did.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I saw Yuj pull some lady up with him last night as well,” Gallows says as Anderson returns, looking steadier on his feet but very pale. He fills up a glass of water before sitting down next to Gallows heavily.

“Good for him,” he says, lifting the glass in some sort of half-hearted salute before taking a swig.

“Also, Nick owes like ten dollars to the swear jar now.” Matt tries and fails to avoid the slap to his arm that Nick sends his way in response. He almost spills some of the pancake batter he’s stirring over the edge as he does.

“Come on Matt, it was five at most.” Nick puts the last of the bacon onto the waiting plate and pushes it to the side, accepting the bowl from Matt.

“Aw shit, you mean I missed it again?” Tama says, raising his head up to squint at them.

“It’s fascinating how that thing keeps getting filled when none of us ever catch you in the act,” Gallows muses.

“You’d be horrified if you knew what a filthy mouth my little brother has when he thinks no-one’s looking,” Matt says, shaking his head in mock disappointment. He’s moved on to cutting up fruit, which he places in different bowls.

“Please, as if you don’t slip up as much as I do.” Nick rolls his eyes, flipping the first done pancake onto a plate and pouring a new scoop of batter into the pan.

“My wallet begs to differ.”

“Is that a challenge?” Nick asks, turning to face Matt.

“Maybe.” Matt grins wolfishly at him, taking the few steps to bring them close together.

“Maybe,” Nick repeats, intentionally echoing the night before, and he’s just about to close the distance between their foreheads when a knock on the door startles the both of them. Their heads knock together, and they turn away from each other with twin yelps of pain.

There’s a breakout of laughter by the guys at the kitchen island, and Nick turns to glare at them, still rubbing his forehead. He gives an indignant “Hey!” before he notices who’s standing by the door.

It’s a gorgeous Asian woman, dressed in what can only be described as the bare minimum to avoid being arrested for indecent exposure.

“Sorry, did I interrupt something?” She says, seeming entirely unfazed by having six guys suddenly turn and stare at her. “Yujiro said I should ask for something to eat before I leave.”

“No, no, come on in,” Gallows says, “We’ve got plenty of food, as long as nothing gets burnt.”

“Oh crap.” Nick turns back to the stove in a hurry. The pancake isn’t entirely unsalvageable when he flips it over, but it would require a god-awful amount of syrup.

“We’ve got some bacon, at least one pancake, and a bunch of fruit,” Matt clarifies.

“I’ll take it,” the woman says, walking further into the room, “Do you have anything I could carry it in?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Matt pulls out a drawer to grab a roll of plastic bags, tearing one off and handing it to her. She thanks him, letting her eyes roam over Matts bare chest, and Nick keeps his eyes firmly trained on the pan in front of him while she collects her food and leaves, because normal people don’t get possessive when their siblings are vaguely flirted with.

A while after the woman leaves, there’s an indistinct yell from somewhere in the house, and then Yujiro walks into the kitchen.

“I woke up the asshole on the couch,” he announces.

“Man, Yuj, you gotta tell a broski how you do it,” Anderson starts, and Yujiro squints at him.

“I screamed in his face.”

“No, not how you woke up Cody,” Anderson says, “How you manage to land such babes all the time, what’s a guy gotta do to get himself a hot Asian wife?”

“You have no chance, fucking baldy,” Yujiro quips and the room bursts into laughter again.

“We can’t all be gifted with luscious locks,” Gallows sighs. 

“I guess he has a point though, maybe I should start growing my hair out. I could try for something like Tama’s, what do you think?” Anderson holds some of Tama’s hair up to his own head, prompting Tama to push him away with a ‘fuck off’.

“You’d look ridiculous,” Gallows says as Anderson stumbles back with a laugh.

“He would,” Nick chimes in, “But it’s true that long hair can be useful if you wanna make people swoon.”

“Yeah, sometimes all you gotta do to make someone fall for you is letting your hair down,” Matt adds to Nicks point. He’s done with the fruit, and is in the process of setting plates out on the kitchen island for everyone. It’s at that moment that Cody stumbles in, almost tripping and falling over himself, but Matt puts his hands up to help steady him. “Woah there big guy, I didn’t mean literally.”

He helps Cody over to a chair before continuing setting the table, and Gallows wastes no time in teasing the guy when he says “How was the couch tonight?”

“Real nice of you to give up your bed to those in need,” Anderson jokes, and Cody just puts up his middle finger in their general direction, head heavy in his other hand. Nick pats him on the back when he walks over with the stack of pancakes.

“At least you weren’t in the bed when they got in there,” he says, and Matt makes a face at the memory. He really doesn’t miss those days.

“Well, the only thing we’re missing now is AJ,” Matt says once everything they need is on the kitchen island.

“He’s jogging,” Fale answers the implied question, “Should be back soon.”

“He wouldn’t mind if we got started without him,” Anderson says, already getting started on filling his plate with food.

Nick shrugs, and with that the true chaos of an after-party breakfast begins. There’s people talking over each other, cracking jokes and bumping into each other when reaching for different foods. It’s loud, and the conversation is vulgar at points, but they’re all having fun, and Nick likes the feeling of belonging that it brings.

AJ shows up just as Tama stops Gallows from revealing something supposedly embarrassing he’d said the night before by lunging at him and sending both of them down to the floor with a loud crash. Yujiro almost falls off his own chair from laughing at them, and Nick steadies himself with an arm around Matt to avoid ending up in the same position.

“Hey AJ,” Tama greets from the floor, rolling off Gallows who wheezes out that he’s okay.

“Hey there,” AJ answers, amused, before looking up at the kitchen island, “aw, you guys started without me.”

“Sorry dudeski, that’s what happens when you go for three hour runs in the morning,” Anderson says as AJ takes place in front of the only clean plate.

“I need that time to prepare mentally for having to deal with all of you at the same time,” AJ grins.

“Is that what you were doing last night as well?” Nick asks, and Matt continues without missing a beat, “Cause we looked around and didn’t see you at all.”

“Nah, last night was just the usual of trying to be everywhere at once to stop people from breaking anything. I had to stop Romero from getting his face caved in by one of the Suzuki guys for example.”

“Wait, really? He was picking a fight?” Nick snickers at how exhausted AJ sounds, and Matt shakes his head.

“Man, he’s really gotta realize that Koslov isn’t here to save his ass anymore.”

“I heard he’s been hanging out with that Beretta guy recently though,” Cody puts in.

“Trent’s two-timing on Chuckie T? That reveal’s gonna be fun.” The excitement is clear in Matt’s voice.

“Speaking of two-timing, I heard you two were dragging around some blond kid all night,” AJ says.

“Oh, Kenny? Kenny’s great,” Matt starts, and Nick makes a noise of agreement, “That’s why we were looking for you, actually, we were gonna introduce you but since we couldn’t find you that didn’t work out.”

“Maybe next time,” Nick shrugs, and both him and Matt turn to engage in the other conversations around them, dropping the subject.

Nick meets the eyes of Cody, who’s in the middle of complaining about his massive headache to an unsympathetic Fale, and when he does Cody suddenly stops, and it looks like he’s hit with a sudden realization by the way his eyes widen before settling into a glare.

“Wait a second,” he says slowly as Nick raises his eyebrows in expectation, “You were totally cheating last night!”

“What?” Nick asks, feigning confusion. He knows exactly what Cody is referring to, but hearing him trying to explain himself is always funny.

“With the- with the Magic Killer! And the high five! You cheated!” Cody insists, and Nick puts on his best face of innocence.

“I have never cheated at anything in my entire life,” Nick says, feeling proud of himself for being able to keep his face straight through the whole sentence.

“But Matt helped you, that's obviously cheating.” The certainty in Cody’s voice is faltering, and he looks to Gallows for help.

“They’re good Christian boys Cody, they’d never do anything as sinful as cheating,” Gallows says, voice serious, but when Nick and Matt start snickering he laughs with them.

“Besides, it’s not like we ever said that he’d do it without help.” Matt slings an arm around Nick’s shoulders, and Cody looks annoyed, opening his mouth to argue further.

“You can’t win this one kid.” Fale cuts him off before he can get another word out though, and Cody sits back, scowl on his face but seeming to take Fale’s advice.

“Yeah, those two are as good at finding loopholes as lawyers,” Anderson says, shaking his head. Matt and Nick give him matching grins, and the conversation flows on to other subjects.

Once everyone’s finished eating, AJ delegates clean-up duties, and people start leaving the kitchen in various stages of grumbling complaints. Nick starts cleaning off the kitchen island, and Tama lags behind the others, closing the door behind them and leans on the wall next to it.

“So, Kenny huh?” he starts when he and Nick are alone.

“What about him?” Nick asks, focused on filling up the dishwasher.

“What’s the deal, you planning to induct him or what?”

Nick isn’t sure where Tama is planning to go with this conversation, but he has a feeling he’s not going to like it. “Not really? He doesn’t really fit the whole frat vibe.”

“But he is the guy Matt’s working on getting to fuck, yeah?” Okay, Nick definitely isn’t liking where this is going.

“Uh, if you wanna be crass about it I guess.” Nick shifts on his feet, looking to the door.

“And you just hang around with them while that’s going on?” Tama raises his eyebrows at him, “Or are you trying the same thing?”

“I mean, look, it’s not like either of us are that serious about it?” Nick struggles to find a way to answer without making it sound too much like he would be completely fine screwing the same guy as his brother. “But Kenny’s a cool guy so we wanna be friends with him at least and whatever happens happens, you know? It’s not a big deal.”

“That’s still pretty weird, wanting to bang the same dude as your brother, and having discussed it”

“Guess we both have good taste and are comfortable around each other. We know what it looks like when the other likes someone and talking about it makes sure that neither of us gets too upset if he ends up with the other. I dunno what to tell you, man.”

Tama just watches him quietly, and Nick avoids eye contact, wondering if he got too defensive in his explanations. It’s not like any of it affects Tama anyway.

“Alright,” Tama relents eventually, grabbing the bags Nick had put the empty bottles of alcohol in previously and making to leave, “Just don’t bring any drama into the frat.”

“Yeah.” Nick waits until Tama lets the door fall shut behind him before pulling his phone up. He should probably warn Matt that Tama’s in an investigatory mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i just set up _another_ piece of smut in a chapter where the bucks are supposed to act like theyre _not_ fucking? these questions are getting harder to come up with


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny has a Problem. He would rather just forget about it, but his brain wont let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to start this with a disclaimer that i dont actually know much about ember moons character? but i enjoy her aesthetic and she seems like a cool person, so that is why she is here. apologies in advance if you are let down by how bland?? she comes off as, there werent a lot of opportunity to incorporate what i do know about her. the same can be said to a lesser degree about woods and breeze as well
> 
> also! a slight warning that the subject of prostitution comes up, kind of
> 
> thank you to kamigoye and teagreens for letting me motivate myself to write by sending them sneak-peaks

When Xavier messages him to tell him to meet at the library after lunch, Kenny is still staring at the picture Nick sent him. He’s not sure what to make of it, there’s no message to go with it, just the picture of Nick and Matt – both shirtless – with Matt still in bed, arm slung around Nick, who must be sitting on the floor. Matt’s face isn’t visible, but Nick looks happy, smiling softly with his hair hanging loose around his face and glasses on. Kenny did not know that Nick needed glasses, but he looks cute in them, and cute is what Kenny would call the picture as a whole.

There are other words he could use to describe it as well, most of them indecent – especially when referring to two brothers, but with the amount of skin on display Kenny can’t blame himself. The picture cuts off somewhere around Nick’s waist, and Matt’s bare back disappears under the covers of the bed so it’s not hard to imagine that they’re not wearing anything at all.

It’s also not hard to imagine that the picture was taken right at the start of something; Kenny can see how Matt’s hand would move over Nick’s chest, can imagine Nick tilting his head to the side to let Matt kiss along his neck, burying a hand into Matt’s hair. 

Kenny throws his phone down onto his bed in panic. That is definitely not a thought he should be having, but he can’t deny the flush on his face, or the way his entire body seems to crawl with interest, and the more he tries to not think about it the more the image seems determined to etch itself into his mind.

He sits frozen in indecision, staring down at the phone. It’s not like they would ever find out, right? It would just be one of those fucked up fantasies that you bury deep inside and never ever talk about, everyone has those. But this might be too far, would he ever be able to look the two of them in the eyes again if he goes through with it?

He remembers the way they had turned to watch him back at the arcade, eyes intense and searching. It had felt like they were looking into his very soul, reading his every want and fear. Surely they must have realized then what the thought of them together did to Kenny, perhaps even before Kenny knew himself.

He draws a shaky breath as he leans back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. It’s one thing to think about them kissing when he’s horny at four in the morning and the suggestion is fresh in his mind, and another entirely to imagine something like this in broad daylight.

But the vision is there as soon as he closes his eyes, vivid and so very enticing. He scrubs a hand over his face, eyes flicking all over the room – posters, course books, Xavier’s collection of Dragon Ball figures – before they finally land on his phone again. He picks it up, turning the screen to face him. It’s gone dark, but Kenny unlocks it and leans a cheek on his knee as he considers the picture again.

There’s just something about it that makes it seem less than innocent, but Kenny can’t put his finger on it. Maybe it’s just because they’re shirtless, or maybe he’s projecting, but it feels like a promise of illicit activities.

Kenny lets his phone thump back down onto the mattress with a sigh. He glares at his traitorous dick, already half-way to being hard. But perhaps if he gives in to his imagination this one time his curiosity will be sated, and he can go on with his life without getting turned on by the thought of two brothers fucking.

Then again, it’s probably not the incest that interests him. It’s two people he finds attractive – there’s nothing wrong with that – and the fact that they’re brothers is just an unfortunate detail. Yeah, he’s fine, there’s nothing _too_ wrong with what he’s doing.

The logic is faulty – Kenny does his best to ignore that it is, but he’s still hesitant as he drags a hand down the inside of his thigh, letting himself succumb to the fantasy. He can feel his erection growing as he thinks about Matt slipping out of the bed to sit down behind Nick, knees on either side of Nick’s hips.

As unsure as Kenny’s movements are, his imagination is nothing of the sort. It immediately shows him a near-perfect image of Matt dragging a hand through his hair to get it out of his face before letting both hands slide up and down Nick’s chest slowly, gently rubbing his nose against Nick’s cheek. Nick has his eyes closed, mouth hanging open slightly, face angled towards Matt’s. His hand is still loosely gripping Matt’s hair, the other braced on Matt’s knee. Matt is whispering something to him that has Nick biting his lip and nodding, his dick already flushed hard and weeping .Matt looks down at it, licking his lips.

Veins buzzing with the knowledge that he really should not be doing this, Kenny mirrors the movements of the imaginary Matt as he lets one hand play with Nick’s nipple, the other going lower, lower to finally grasp Nick’s shaft and giving a loose pull. Kenny can’t quite get the sound right, but Nick is moaning, head thrown back to rest against Matt’s shoulder as the strokes grow firmer.

Matt’s eyes are still trained on the dick in his hand, but then he looks up, right at Kenny – as if he’s really there, as if he’s actually watching this happen, as if they’re showing off just for him – and he grins a knowing grin, eyes heated in a way that reminds Kenny of the look he gave Nick when he was standing on the stairs leading down into the basement the night before.

The comparison sends a new thrill through Kenny’s body. He doesn’t dare to think about what it might mean, so he tries to let Matt’s face go out of focus and concentrate on his hands again, but as if his subconscious won’t let him, Matt raises the hand not working over Nick’s cock to stroke Nick’s cheek. He shifts Nick’s position so that he can press their lips together in a deep kiss and Kenny gasps as Nick whines, pressing closer to his brother. With a rough twist of his hand Matt sends Nick’s hips bucking up by themselves, the hand in Matt’s hair pulling sharply as he fucks into Matt’s fist, the kiss turning desperate and – _oh._

Kenny lets himself back down onto the mattress, panting. His orgasm hit a lot quicker than he expected it to, and as his eyes blink open he’s in awe at how _easy_ it was to imagine them doing it, once he let himself, and how out of hand it got. Then slowly the reality of what he’s done starts to set in. 

Getting this worked up, creating a _full-fledged incestuous fantasy_ about a picture that was probably meant as an innocent good morning message – Nick must’ve forgotten to attach the actual words, or maybe he thought that they would be implied obviously enough that they weren’t needed – must be one of the creepiest things he has ever done.

And if this is how he reacts to a picture, what will happen the next time he sees them stand a little too close, or the next time they let a touch linger for a little longer than is usual; both of which are things that will certainly happen when he meets them the next time, because it just seems to be what they _do._

Hell, what if he ends up going to another party with them and they’re dared to kiss again? They didn’t look surprised that they were, and Matt seemed like he was up for it. Is it a regular thing with them, that people ask them to make out? Would Nick have gone with it if they had been somewhere else, where there wasn’t rules against it? Why do they have a rule that regards incest anyway, did something happen that- no.

Kenny has the urgent need to think about literally anything else before he drives himself insane over this. Guilt clawing at his insides, he sends a text to Xavier saying he’ll be there, and starts to get ready to leave. It’s probably best that he just forgets about this whole thing.

He tries to occupy his mind with thoughts about coursework on his way to the library, and when he gets to the library he finds Xavier together with two of his friends at a table framed by bookcases. They give the feeling of privacy, even if there’s a steady stream of people walk past on their way further into the building, and Kenny can almost see the library entrance from where he sits down.

Xavier leans in to look at him expectantly as soon as he does, chin in his hands and grinning widely, but Kenny opts to try and avoid the inevitable interrogation for as long as possible and asks Ember about how the campaign went the night before.

“It went great!” she answers, “It was a lot of fun seeing everyone playing characters different than their usual ones, and Bailey brought her girlfriend so I got to guide a new player through it as well.”

She launches into a story about how the final boss was defeated, Xavier and Breeze joining in with their own recollection of the events, and it really does sound like they had a lot of fun; Kenny almost regrets having missed it. But then that would’ve meant missing the party, and despite the amount of questions the night left him with he’s sure he made the right choice.

Speaking of which, when Ember finishes the story she leans towards him, as if she’s excited to share a secret with him.

“But enough about _our_ night,” she says, poking Kenny in the arm, “I heard you were out trying to get some.”

“ _Woods_ ,” Kenny’s voice is full of alarm, but Xavier just laughs.

“Did you get drunk? Or are they hot enough that you don’t need to?” Breeze asks and Kenny has a feeling that he won’t be able to get out of this one easily.

“ _No_ , I didn’t drink at all, actually. And I wasn’t trying to _get_ anything, I don’t even know if either of them likes guys.” Kenny’s face is flaming already, he thought having Xavier grill him for details would be bad enough, but three people at once? He’ll have to watch his words carefully.

“So tell us what happened!” Xavier prompts.

“Yeah, we can like, help you figure out if they were flirting with you,” Breeze says, seeming genuinely thrilled to get to help someone with their love life.

“Uh, well…” Kenny sifts through his memory of the night before, to find anything that might seem like flirting. Several things stand out, but he’s unsure how to word some of them. “One of them said I looked good? And he’s called me cute before, but then he also said that the other looked good making out with a random girl?”

“Okay, that’s a little weird,” Xavier says, “but compliments are definitely in the flirting territory.”

“Maybe they’re just really good friends, like me and Dango,” Breeze says, and the other three look at each other in mild exasperation.

“Yeah, sure, that’s probably what it is,” Kenny chokes out, hoping that the other two see it as an attempt at playing along with Breeze’s conviction that he and Fandango are nothing more than close friends, and not like what it is: Kenny trying to convince himself that it’s nothing at all like them, “They’re pretty close.” Close enough to make out in front of a room full of people? Kenny _really_ needs to stop thinking about that.

“Hang on, there were random make outs?” Ember frowns.

“Oh, uh, there was a round of truth or dare,” Kenny explains, deciding to not mention the suggested incest, “He complained about her terrible breath after, and, um. I kinda think he looked right at me right before and after it? But that could just be wishful thinking.” The thought that Matt could’ve been looking at Nick doesn’t hit him as much as slowly creep up on him, but _fuck, no,_ he wasn’t thinking about it!

“That’s definitely a sign that he’s interested.” Breeze puts his hands on the table, nodding quickly.

“Well yeah, if he really was. Did something else happen during that?” Xavier asks and Kenny shakes his head.

“No, we came in pretty late I think, and left soon after.”

“Did either of them touch you a bunch?” It’s Ember’s turn to pose a question and Kenny thinks about it.

“I mean, they kept a hold of me any time we moved through a crowd, which was often. And then, there was dancing?” If it could even be called that. Kenny’s blush had been receding down to a manageable level, but with the memory of fingers sliding over the skin right above the waistline of his pants it comes back at full force. “But, uh,” he swallows, trying not to focus on the fact that he almost popped a boner on a crowded dance floor, “there was barely any space for them to not be pressed right up to me.”

“The perfect excuse,” Breeze says in a serious voice, and the other two agree.

“I think we’re all missing out on the most important question here,” A mischievous smile spreads over Xavier’s lips, and Kenny is immediately worried about what he’s thinking. His next words are delivered slowly and with purpose, “Did you stay the night?”

Kenny sighs when he’s levelled with three expressions of far too much interest. “They did, um. They asked me to stay over? When I said I should probably get going. But, uh,” Kenny’s unsure whether he should mention Matt insinuating that beds would be shared, but as he pauses he looks off to the side and what his eyes land on sends a jolt of panic through him. “ _Oh no._ ”

Xavier immediately tries to turn around to see what he’s reacting to, but Kenny lunges forward in his seat to stop him at the same time as Nick Jackson looks up from his phone, having just stepped through the library entrance. Kenny tries to make sure that he looks presentable while simultaneously hoping to any and every higher power in the world that he’s not spotted.

He tries to not look at Nick as he seems to be searching for something, coming closer and closer to the four of them, but then his prayers go unanswered as Nicks eyes settle on him, and his steps gain a sense of purpose as he lifts a hand in a wave.

There’s nothing else for Kenny to do than answer it and await certain doom.

“Hey,” Nick sounds genuinely surprised to see him as he leans his hip against the table.

“Hi,” Kenny answers, voice shriller than he would like it to be as he focuses on Nick’s smile in order to ignore the glare that Xavier is giving him from behind Nick. Nick is wearing a varsity jacket, with the skull emblem of his frat small on the front of it, and there’s no question that there’s a large one covering the entire back of it.

“Did you get home alright? You didn’t answer this morning so we got a little worried,” he asks.

“Yeah, sorry, I guess I forgot,” Kenny answers, as if he hadn’t been too nervous to even think of opening the message again after jacking off to the thought of Nick getting a hand job from his brother, lest it send his thoughts back down to those sinful depths. Nick looks dubious, so Kenny opts to change the subject, “Is- is Matt here?”

“Nah, apparently escorting your brother to the library isn’t a good enough excuse to get out of clean up,” Nick rolls his eyes, “But I’ve got a group project that needs doing, so.”

“Oh,” Kenny fumbles for a way to keep conversation going, but before he can say anything else Nick frowns.

“You sure you’re okay? You look kinda…” Nick trails off as he puts the back of his hand up to Kenny’s forehead, and Kenny is sure his face is hot enough to spontaneously combust at this point.

“He’s fine,” Ember cuts in, making Nicks eyes flick to her as if he’s just noticing her for the first time. He looks her and the other two over quickly as she speaks, before his attention is back at Kenny, “We’ve just been teasing him over his crushes.”

Kenny doesn’t want to risk a glare at Ember in case it would give it away, but by the devilish smirk that unfolds in Nick’s face he’s not sure it would make any difference.

“Crushes, huh,” Nick drawls, and Kenny really needs to find some way to save this, but then Nick’s tongue comes out to swipe over his lips and chases every single one of Kenny’s thoughts away, “Well, hey, I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later.”

Kenny manages a shaky “yeah” as Nick lets his hand slide along Kenny’s shoulder when he leaves. As soon as he’s a reasonable distance away Kenny lets his head fall down into his hands with a whine.

The other three are quiet for a couple of seconds, before Breeze says, “We all saw that right? Like that was totally flirting.”

“Yeah, I would definitely say he’s into you Kenny,” Ember agrees, and Kenny looks u at them through his fingers. Xavier still looks like he would like to strangle Kenny as he bends over the table.

“ _Bullet Club?_ ” he hisses, “Your crushes who are brothers are in god damned _Bullet Club?_ It’s Matt and Nick fucking Jackson?”

Kenny nods, still hiding his face but then pauses. “Why do you know about them?”

“Because they’re _Bullet Club,_ ” Xavier says, and, okay, that’s fair. Bullet Club is a well known frat and they’re pretty, so why wouldn’t people know about them? That’s why Kenny was hesitant about telling Xavier in the first place.

“There’s a bunch of rumours about them, you know,” Breeze says, getting in close with them, Ember following.

Kenny’s almost scared to ask, rumours never end well, but in the end he gives in. “Like what?”

“Like, that they’re _too close._ Apparently they’ll make out at parties, but they don’t drink so you can’t blame it on them being drunk,” Oh, okay, so that is a common occurrence then, that is just absolutely great to know, “And some people say that they’ll suck dick for money.”

They all pause to look at each other in discomfort for a second.

“I mean, good for them?” Ember tries, “If that’s what they wanna do.”

“It’s nothing proven,” Breeze looks apologetic at having brought it up, “That’s why it’s just a rumour. I’ve heard different sums that people have been given but they’re all so ridiculously high that it might just be a joke that’s gotten away from them.”

“Right.” Kenny isn’t sure how he feels about the suggestion, or what to say to it. He supposes he shouldn’t judge them for it if it is true, and the thought of either of them on their knees is certainly a compelling one, but there’s definitely an uneasy feeling coupled with it. He Doesn’t know why this seems to bother him more than the possibility of incest, but there’s probably a lot there for him to unpack, at a later date.

“Either way, I think you should go for it,” Breeze states with a finality.

“Yeah, it looked a lot like you have a good chance with that one at least,” Ember agrees, “And if you end up dating both of them then, um. Congratulations?”

Xavier sighs and sits back in his chair again, ending their circle of secrets. “I guess I’ll support you in this quest to become the main character of some weird anime, as long as they don’t end up being complete assholes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Planning how to woo a nerd while playing DDR is fun." - Matt Jackson, probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for how short and rushed this is, but ive been in a bit of a writing slump and just wanted to put something ot already
> 
> also apologies for my attempt of a babyface prince devitt, theres not really a lot of apollo 55 promos readily available for me to study

“So, that’s basically all the confirmation we need.” Matt gives a hum of acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything for a while, focused as he is on the step sequence. Nick looks over to see Matt’s tongue sticking out in concentration. He can afford the distraction, it’s not like he’s winning this round anyway.

It’s not until the song finishes that Matt turns to him, breathing hard but smiling wide; like Nick expected he got the higher score again, probably because Nick spent half the song talking about Kenny. It puts Nick three points behind, which isn’t ideal, but if he’s honest with himself he wouldn’t mind losing this one.

“Let’s take a break,” Matt says, bracing an arm on the rail, and Nick nods. They’ve been going for at least twenty minutes by now, and sure, they’re jacked, but Nick is really starting to feel it.

“I guess all that’s left is actually making our move,” Matt comments after taking several long gulps of water, leaning against the wall next to the cabinets. Nick would say that he wasn’t openly staring at the movement of Matt’s throat as he did, but there’s not really any use in lying to himself in that way. And besides, they’re alone in this strange little corner – there’s not a lot of people at the arcade on Tuesday mornings, and the DDR cabinets are abandoned most of the time anyway. Nick doesn’t really care enough to wonder why, but then they had come to find what had seemed like an entire dance crew occupying them once, so that might have something to do with it.

“You don’t think he’ll do it first?” Nick asks, trying to keep a straight face.

“Please,” Matt snorts, and Nick lets out a short laugh. Yeah, there’s no chance of Kenny acting before them – especially not if he has any doubts about the whole incest thing, which, right.

“I guess there’s still one thing that we need to check, though,” Nick says, making Matt sigh.

“Yeah,” Matt fiddles with the top of his water bottle. It’s something that they’ve wilfully neglected to talk about, but if they want this to be a long term thing they have to let Kenny in on this. It would take a lot of trust on their part; sure, there’s probably a bunch of people who have figured them out by now, but if they’re never given proof they still have plausible deniability. This though… “I mean, he doesn’t seem like the type of person who’d, y’know… tell people?”

“Unless we really mess up, maybe.” Nick puts his arm up against the wall and leans on it, and Matt glances up at him. “But, you know what?”

“Hit me,” Matt says, half turning towards Nick.

“I think we can trust him. I really do.” Matt’s lips quirk up in a smile, and he nods.

“Yeah, me too. Feels kinda weird though, we’ve known him for what, two months?” Nick interjects with a “yeah” as Matt continues, “I probably shouldn’t like him this much already.”

Nick shrugs, “Maybe. But back to making our move, do you have anything in mind?”

“Well…” Matt almost purrs, the mischief in his eyes promising that Matt most certainly has a plan. Nick can feel a grin rising on his face in anticipation as Matt takes a drink from his bottle, drawing out on it. “I heard Chaos are throwing a party in a couple of weeks.”

“Oh? Sounds like fun.”

“Last time sure was.” Nicks eyes are drawn to Matt’s mouth as his tongue comes out to drag over his lower lip for a second, “We should bring Kenny again.”

“We should,” Nick agrees, and he’s about to tip in toward Matt and kiss him – he always looks good when he’s planning something, and he didn’t even put his hair up today which is just outright cheating – but a movement in his peripheral reminds him that they’re still in public. He looks up to see someone standing at the corner leading out to the main room of the arcade, smiling brightly.

“Hello,” the person says in a soft voice that still somehow manages to carry through the noise, lifting a hand in a wave, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Nah, you’re fine.” Nick isn’t sure what their accent is, Scottish, maybe? Or Irish; he’s never been able to figure out the difference between the two.

“What’s up?” Matt asks, turning to lean with his back against the wall again.

“Oh, I just wanted to say hi. I’ve seen you two come in several times now and I try to be on friendly terms with all of the regulars. I’m Prince Devitt, one of the owners of this place.” He walks over to them, but doesn’t offer a handshake.

“I’m Nick Jackson, this is Matt.”

“All of the regulars? Even the bandanna guy?” Matt asks. They’ve seen the guy around a couple of times, always with a bandanna tied around his face, hood drawn up over his head. He tends to hang around the Street Fighter cabinets, at less crowded times of the day.

“Ah, yes, the keyword is try. He’s not much for conversation that one,” Devitt sighs, “We get those types now and then, they think being cagey about their identity makes them cool and mysterious. Unless they do anything to the other customers it’s best to just let them be.”

“Gotcha.” Matt doesn’t make any attempt at keeping the conversation going, and Nick contemplates whether it would be worth it to ask about Kenny, but decides against it.

“I suppose DDR is what keeps the two of you coming back? I don’t see you out in the main room much.” Devitt soldiers on despite it however, and Nick supposes there’s something admirable about that, as well.

“Yeah, we’re not really the gaming type,” Matt starts the explanation, trailing off a little towards the end, so Nick finishes for him.

“But this is kinda like exercise, only more fun.”

“I can definitely see that, I’ve had friends who decided to get into better shape in order to play DDR more.” Devitt looks like he’s about to keep talking, but his phone goes off, interrupting him. He pulls it up and gives an apologetic smile to them, “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Matt turns to look at Nick with his eyebrows raised as Devitt walks away, and Nick can only answer with a bemused laugh, shaking his head.

“Anyway,” Matt says, in a tone that describes just how interested he was in that conversation, “Ready for round two?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently all of Kenny's friends know who Matt and Nick Jackson are, and that they make out at parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have i mentioned that i love chuck taylor lately? because let me tell you, I Love Chuck Taylor. here are some reviews of chuck taylor:
> 
> “Chuck Taylor is my Best Friend.” – Trent Beretta, probably
> 
> “I love Chuck Taylor.” – Kazuchika Okada, probably
> 
> “bless chuck taylor honestly” – anonymous
> 
> “Chuck Taylor is my second favourite tag team partner.” – Kenny Omega, probably
> 
> “ _blows kiss into the sky_ for chuck taylor” – anonymous
> 
> “Chuck Taylor keeps complimenting my wrestling and it’s getting a little weird.” – Nick Jackson, probably

“So,” Chuck Taylor says as he drops his bag down on the floor next to where Kenny is sitting, “Greg told me you’ve been hanging out with those Jackson boys.”

Kenny frowns up at him. ‘Greg’ refers to Trent Beretta, Chuck’s Best Friend – capital letters required – and Kenny has no idea _why_ Chuck calls him that, but it’s not important, right now. “Why does _he_ know about that?”

“Because he’s in a frat and frats gossip,” Chuck says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “They were spotted at a Bullet Club party dragging around some helpless nerd with curly blond hair.”

“And the natural conclusion was that it’s me? Gee, thanks.” Kenny rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the ground; Chuck always shows up just as the professor opens the door to the lecture hall.

“You’re welcome!” Chuck gives him one of his trademark grins, and Kenny just shakes his head. “Anyway, they’re total dicks.”

“They’re not _that_ bad,” Kenny argues, and Chuck levels him with a serious stare.

“They have you in their trap already.” Kenny has just enough time to get worried over yet another of his friends saying bad things about them before Chuck starts taking again, “Nah, they’re not that bad to be honest. It’s not like they’re awful people, they’re just dicks, y'know? Can you believe that they told me I’d have to pay them ten grand to have either of them suck me off?”

“I- What?”

“Yeah! Like they’re pretty, but not _that_ pretty, you get me? But they’ll still make out with each other free of charge, which is messed up. Hot as fuck, but still messed up.”

Suddenly Kenny feels like the room is a hundred degrees too hot. He had not expected Chuck to say something like that – but then again this is Chuck Taylor, so he probably should have seen it coming – and it’s struggle to get enough air into his lungs to squeak out, “They really do that?”

“Yeah man! Only like _all the time_ ,” Chuck rolls his eyes, “I’ve got pictures. I think I managed to get video once as well. Nick threatened to kick me in the face when he noticed, but he didn’t make me delete it.”

By this time the professor is clearing his throat pointedly to get the class to quiet down, so Chuck leans into Kennys space to whisper, “I’ll send them to you after class.”

After dropping that bombshell, Chuck turns forward to concentrate on the lecture, as much as he ever seems to concentrate on class. He alternates between bouncing his leg, fiddling with his pen and tapping it rapidly against his notebook, doodling, and any other small outlet of restlessness. For once, Kenny’s right there with him, unable to focus on whatever the lecture is about when he’s so close to physical proof of this Thing that he hasn’t been able to get out of his mind in the weeks after the first suggestion of it.

Although, with his luck Chuck would probably forget to do it – Kenny had given up on asking him for details about class the tenth time Chuck had come back with “We had homework?” – and no way in hell would Kenny remind him of it. Chuck may be a friend he could be weird and gross with, but openly asking for pictures of two people they both know being incestuous might be a little too far.

Then again, it would probably be for the best if Chuck didn’t send him the pictures. Anything to keep him from falling further into this abyss of low morality. It’s not that he’s ever been a perfect example of someone Good Morals, but getting off on incest? That’s a new low for him.

But true to his word, just as he gets back to his dorm after class, Kenny’s phone lights up with a message from Chuck. The preview says it’s an image, and then his phone keeps buzzing with incoming messages. He waits for the messages to stop, and he can feel his heart beating in his chest as wills his hands not to shake in anticipation when he opens them up, thanking whatever Gods that may exist for the fact that Xavier always has class later into the day than he does.

And then, there it is. Photographic evidence that Matt and Nick Jackson have a habit of making out with each other at parties. There’s at least ten pictures, each in a different location from the others. There are pictures where one – or both! – of them are shirtless, where they have their hair pulled up or falling free, where the kiss looks innocent and sweet or far more aggressive and filthy than it ever should. They’re standing in most of them, but there’s one where Nick is sitting in Matt’s lap on a sofa, and another where Nick is sitting in a chair with Matt standing over him, hair pulled over one shoulder to leave them visible. They’re all terribly lit and grainy, but it’s impossible to not see that it’s them, kissing, in every picture.

It’s one of the less innocent ones that Chuck filmed. It’s not a very long clip, but it starts mid-kiss, with Matt having a hand gripping Nick’s hip tightly, the other slung around his shoulders to press them tight together. Nick has a hand in Matt’s hair, pulling his head back slightly and seemingly in control. There’s a lot of noise in the background, from people laughing, or jeering, or cheering them on, but Kenny doesn’t care about any of it. He replays it three times before he can stop himself – it ends with Nick pulling away and giving Matt a look that _has_ to mean something, before seemingly spotting Chuck because he looks straight into the camera before it hurriedly swings down and the recording cuts off.

On the fourth watch Kenny pauses to study that look. Nicks eyes are half lidded, mouth not yet closed, hand still in Matt’s hair and keeping his head at an angle. Matt looks absolutely destroyed, and this image is definitely going to haunt Kenny’s dreams for the foreseeable future.

Kenny is in the middle of saving everything to his phone (Chuck also sent a video of Nick doing a backflip into a pool from a trampoline, for some reason) when he gets a text from someone else. He opens it without really thinking.

> **Matt:** So, CHAOS are throwing a party next Friday, you should come with us again ;)  
> 

It’s a sudden reminder of reality, where Matt and Nick are his friends, who are not actually fucking each other, and probably just make out at parties because they think it’s funny to see how people react, or something. His cheeks colour in shame as he answers, but it’s not enough to keep him from going back to the conversation with Chuck and saving the rest of the pictures. He watches the video once again before tapping out a reply to Chuck,

> **Kenny:** Chuck Taylor, you have ruined me.  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at the CHAOS house - what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this chapter sure took a long time to write! uh, sorry about that. i dont really have anything witty to say this time, im just kinda glad to finally be able to post this monster of a chapter
> 
> some warnings for allusions to sexual abuse, in this chapter? its not explicitly stated but,,, heavily hinted at
> 
> also, ive realized i forgot to thank people for their support for the last two chapters, so an extra big thank you to teagreens, obscene_pop, and 'the worlds most fuckingest bastard' for being so much fun in general and also letting me talk about my frustrations with writing. youre all great and i appreciate you so much!!

Much like last time, Kenny meets Matt and Nick a couple of blocks away from the place where the party is held. They agreed to meet in a park just off campus, and this time he gets there before them, with just enough time to get anxious about being in the right spot before he sees them. They round a corner and Kenny can immediately tell that tonight will be just as – if not even more – stressful than the last party.

Nick has a cap on backwards, which should look silly but on him it fits, and his hair hangs loose under it, falling down past his shoulders, and Matt… Matt is wearing a crop top. Kenny gives himself a couple of seconds to panic about these things as they draw nearer, doing his best to not let it show on his face when they spot him and wave. By the time they’re within a couple of metres distance he’s mostly got his breathing under control, and has resolved to keeping his eyes on the safer option of Nick’s hair.

It’s still enough to have him hoping that he isn’t blushing visibly, but at least he’s not openly gawking at his friends’ abdomen right in front of said friends’ brother.

“Hey Kenny,” Nick says when they stop in front of him, smiling.

“We’re not late, are we?” Matt asks, and he sounds genuinely apologetic when he continues, “We lost track of time, sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, I just got here,” Kenny lies, and they both look unconvinced but accept it without questioning him.

“Right, well, you wanna get going?” Nick asks, putting a hand on Matt’s waist, and Kenny _has_ to be imagining the way Matt leans into it. The action also brings Kenny’s attention back to Matt’s bare midriff, which quite frankly is incredible distracting.

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Kenny tears his eyes away from their point of contact, just in time for catch the two of them sharing a brief look and smile.

“Great!” Matt’s smile has something sharp to it when it turns to him, and when he steps forward to push Kenny into motion Nick’s hand lingers, only falling away when Matt is far enough away from him that holding on would make the contact so much more deliberate. As it is, it just looks like an instinctual thing, like Nick’s automatic response to Matt standing close to him is putting a hand on his skin.

Again, the party is in full swing when they get there, another big house where the only difference seems to be the colour of the façade. The scene outside is familiar as well, with the small groups of people hanging out together – there’s even a guy with a guitar again.

The inside of the house isn’t much different either, except the music isn’t as loud, and it seems less crowded, somehow. Kenny thinks it might only be his perception, since he was less prepared for it then, but it’s possible to hold conversation, even though he can feel the rhythmic pounding of the bass through his body.

Matt and Nick stop to talk to a few people that they pass on their way to – well, okay, Kenny doesn’t actually know where they’re going, but the two of them seem to know their way around and have a destination in mind. Kenny recognizes a couple of them, but not enough to place them anywhere specific. They’re short conversations without any real substance. Kenny gets introduces to one or two people, but in an off-hand way that probably means he wont interact with them ever again.

Eventually though, they approach a group of more importance – Tama’s there, and Cody too, and the big guy who acted like a bouncer outside the kitchen at the Bullet Club frat house. They’re standing in a corner with two other guys, and Cody waves them over when he spots them.

“I see you made it after all,” one of the people in the group that Kenny doesn’t know says. He has an accent that Kenny can’t name more specifically than ‘redneck’, and his brown hair is cut in something like a bob that doesn’t really seem to go with his short-cut beard.

“Yeah,” Matt laughs and bumps a fist with him before shrugging, “We’ll be around if you need us, but you know.”

“Oh, is this the guy?” the other guy Kenny hasn’t seen before says, indicating to Kenny. His head is shaved, but he’s shorter than Cody and has a beard. It makes the others look at him as well, and Kenny shrinks back a little under their gazes.

“Yeah, this is Kenny,” Nick says, clapping a hand oh his shoulder. “Kenny, this is Anderson, AJ, and Fale,” he continues, waving a hand to each of them in order, and Kenny realizes that they’re all members of Matt and Nick’s frat, “Tama and Cody you’ve met already.”

Kenny raises a hand to wave awkwardly at them, unsure how to really greet them. They’re a pretty intimidating group of guys.

Cody and Fale don’t really seem to care that he’s there, while Tama and AJ both regard him coldly. Tama’s focus slips from him as Matt engages him in a conversation that Kenny has far too little background information to be able to follow, but AJ keeps looking at him, judging him for some reason Kenny doesn’t understand.

Anderson, on the other hand, grins at him, and stretches out a hand, “Awesome, I’ve been wondering when we’d get to meet you.”

“You have?” Kenny holds out his own hand, expecting a handshake, but instead Anderson slaps their hands together before forming his into a fist. Kenny hesitates for a second before following suit, and Anderson bumps them to each other before putting his hand back in his pocket, seemingly satisfied.

“Yeah man! It’s nice to have a face to connect to when they talk about you.” Kenny wants to ask just what they’ve said about him, but as friendly as Anderson seems, it’s not to the point where Kenny expects to answer without laughing at him.

“Right, cool,” is what he says instead, opting for a quick end to the conversation to minimalize the risk of making a fool of himself in front of the members of his crushes’ frat mates.

They don’t stay with the group for long, but Kenny feels as if AJ is glaring at him the entire time. Kenny has no idea what his deal is, and has no memory of ever meeting him before, so he’s pretty sure he can’t have done anything to offend him in the past. It’s not until they leave the group and round a corner that Kenny feels like his eyes are off of him. He has half a mind to ask Matt and Nick about it, but they don’t seem like they noticed anything out of the ordinary, so maybe that’s just what AJ is like. The impression he’s gotten from the way that they talk about it hasn’t really made him out to be a very fun guy.

They greet a couple more people after that, before making it to the room that Kenny thinks was where the dance floor was at in the Bullet Club house, but here there’s clusters of sofas and armchairs spread out, hosting different groups of people. Matt and Nick seem intent on just passing through, but then a voice calls out from one corner of the room.

“Matt! Nick! Ohmygosh!” Kenny looks over to see a brown haired girl stumbling their way, a huge grin on her face. Matt stops to watch her, eyebrows raised. Nick shifts his stance just when she reaches them, and she trips and falls right into Matt. She catches herself on his arm, and Nick laughs as she flushes, “Oops, sorry, hi!”

“Hey,” Matt starts, but trails off, as if he meant to call her by her name, but couldn’t remember it. After a short pause he continues, “Uh, What’s up?”

The woman stares at him for a couple of seconds with a confused look on face, before she jerks. “Oh! You- You have to join us! You have to!”

She turns to Nick and grabs his arm as well before she starts to tug them both in the direction she came from. “You too! C’mon, c’mon!”

Kenny is far from sure that going along with this stranger, who is obviously not even close to sober, is a good idea, but Matt and Nick just shrug and follow her, so Kenny doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter and trails after them.

She leads them to a group of maybe fifteen, twenty people seated in what could loosely be described as a ring in the corner, if a ring consisted of a bunch of people crammed onto two couches facing each other and some more people on the floor between them. Matt and Nick are presented as some sort of trophy to the group, that bursts out in cheers. The woman takes a bow before practically falling into the lap of a brown skinned woman, who looks less than pleased with that turn of events, pushing the girl off of her with a scowl on her face.

“So, what have we been kidnapped into?” Nick asks the group, while Kenny stands behind them feeling a little forgotten about, and a lot awkward.

“Truth or dare, duh,” someone answers and Kenny didn’t think that that sort of game was popular at college parties, but that's twice in two parties that he’s been dragged into an on-going game, so maybe they are? In Kenny’s defence, he’s only been to those two parties.

“Already?” Matt says, “We like, just got here.”

The conversation continues, but Kenny spots Chuck on one of the couches, and suddenly, his general confusion at the situation turns into a mix of dread and anticipation. Trent’s sitting beside him and he raises the cup he has in his hand in Kenny’s direction as their eyes meet, which jostles Chuck. The only thing Chuck does when he spots Kenny is grin and wave, before going back to his conversation with the guy in aviators on his other side. The nonchalance both calms and disappoints Kenny, but Chuck not caring about this is probably for the best.

Nick touches his arm to bring his attention back on them. He leads Kenny over to a table that’s been pushed up to the wall next to one of the sofas and sits down on it, patting the space beside him. Kenny sits down next to him, putting Nick between himself and the group, and he’s about to ask what’s going on when Matt announces with a flourish, “Alright, you get _one_.”

“Hey Matt, suck my dick,” someone immediately calls, which answered by a chorus of laughter and someone else yelling, “Come on Dino, you know he doesn’t do that for free.”

Kenny’s stomach knots at the words, but Matt and Nick just laugh along, and Kenny doesn’t have much time to feel the nausea rise through his throat before Chuck Fucking Taylor opens his God Damned Mouth because of course he does, Kenny was a fool for thinking that he wouldn’t, and shouts, “Kiss your brother, you little weirdo!”

Kenny wants to throw himself onto Chuck and strangle him right then and there, but he sits frozen in place as Matt turns to look at Nick with his eyebrows raised, and Kenny feels dizzy for an entirely different reason. Nick shrugs, and Kenny is pretty sure that Trent says something about this being illegal, but he can’t hear it clearly over the rush of blood in his ears.

He’s not sure if he should be upset or relieved when all Matt does is lean over and plant a kiss on Nick’s cheek. Everyone else seems to be though, booing Matt when he takes a bow.

“Don’t be a coward!” someone yells, a dark skinned man perched on the back of the couch next to Trent. He’s wearing an obnoxiously large fur coat, for some reason.

“What, you all wanna see me make out with my sweet, precious, innocent, baby brother?” The answer is overwhelmingly _yes_ , and Matt shakes his head, acting disappointed, “Right, and _I’m_ the weirdo? But, since you ask so nicely I guess I can’t deny you all your most depraved fantasies.”

And, oh. Okay. Never mind strangling Chuck, Kenny wants to strangle himself, now. Of course this isn’t something they’re just okay with, why would they be? Kenny should just, leave and never talk to them again, because someone with the type of fucked up fantasies Kenny has had about them really doesn’t deserve to be their friend.

A hand closes around Kenny’s wrist and squeezes, and Kenny looks up at Nick, self-deprecating downwards spiral officially put on pause, but Nick isn’t looking back at him. His eyes are half-lidded and firmly trained on Matt as he turns to them and walks the short distance over to the table with a swagger in his step that immediately has Kenny’s heart beating faster.

Nick’s legs easily open wider to let Matt stand between them, and Matt puts a hand on the thigh closest to Kenny. The other he puts under Nick’s chin, even though Nick is already looking up at him, and Nick rolls his eyes at it but doesn’t say anything. Then it shifts to cupping Nick’s jaw, and there’s no hesitation visible in either of them as Matt leans in.

But, maybe that’s just Kenny seeing only what he wants to see, and he’s definitely a horrible person for finding this as hot as he does, but he’s sitting close enough that his knee bumps with Nick’s when he shifts, and he can hear the whine Nick silences when Matt licks into his mouth. Like, that’s- That’s not a noise you make when you’re not enjoying yourself. 

The kiss itself isn’t really anything special, it’s deep, sure, but it feels restrained, and Kenny can’t help but wonder if it would be different, if it were just the three of them, alone in a room. _Yes_ , the voice in the back of his head whispers, _they wouldn’t be kissing at all if it were just the three of you._

Kenny bites his lip at the thought, the feeling of shame rising inside of him again, but then Matt grabs Nick’s hips and pulls him forward. Nick’s lips drop open in a quiet gasp and Jesus fucking Christ Kenny is going to explode. There’s just- He’s- Oh, God, Nick’s hand tightens around Kenny’s wrist and oh _please_ don’t tell him Nick just actually rolled his hips against Matt’s right here in this room full of people. Matt chokes off a quiet moan and Nick’s other hand is clutching at his waist, and there’s cheering from the crowd around them but Kenny can barely hear it with how focused he is on the two of them.

He’s definitely hard, and he should be coming up with an escape plan that doesn’t make it seem like the two of them making out has him dying to get off, but also doesn’t make it sound like he found it disgusting – just so that, you know, if they were to offer to do it for him in private some time in the future, he could accept it – but then all too soon Matt pulls away from Nick and straightens up, slowly.

Nick looks about as fucked up as Kenny feels, which doesn’t help things when Matt turns his eyes to him with a smirk. He looks Kenny up and down, ending by meeting his eyes again and licking his lips before turning to the crowd to say something. Nick has his head turned away from the others, and oh God he is definitely blushing as he wipes his mouth with his arm. He catches Kenny staring and smiles at him, and Kenny is going to fucking faint. He doesn’t get the time to, though, because suddenly Matt is grabbing his other arm and he’s being pulled off again, away from the group.

He think’s they’re going in the same direction as they were going in before that girl interrupted them, but he can’t really be sure about anything right now, what with his brain short-circuiting and everything. Either way, he follows them obediently into a hallway, stumbling only a little.

Nick promptly shoves Matt into an alcove, and it’s not hidden in any way from the people walking past them, but with Kenny standing by the corner he supposes the two of them are shielded from view enough as Nick pushes him up to the wall. They’re not _doing_ anything, but Matt’s eyes on Kenny are heated as Nick whispers something in his ears – at least, Kenny _thinks_ they are, but… Maybe he’s not as good at this as he thought he was, because why would Matt be looking at him that way when being pressed up against a wall by his brother? Anyway, the way Nick’s leg pushes in between Matt’s is just because of how close they need to stand so that Kenny can’t hear what they’re saying. Yeah, that’s- That makes sense.

Wait, that don’t want Kenny to hear what they’re saying? Oh God, oh fuck, he was too obvious, they have to be talking about what a freak he is to get off on them together. Maybe that is actually disgust on Matt’s face, and they’re planning how to ditch him now that they’ve found him out.

Then, Matt sighs and Nick pulls away from him, but keeps a hand still splayed oven his lower abdomen.

“So, Kenny, Nick ‘n’ I ‘re gonna, uh…” Matt trails off distracted as Nick’s thumb shifts a little.

“Drinks,” Nick supplies, and Matt nods.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get drinks, so why don’t you, uh, why don’t you go ahead and get down to the dance floor without us? The stairs are right behind there.” Matt points over to a door, and oh.

“Yeah, sure,” Kenny says as the two of them squeeze past him, doing his best to keep any note of disappointment or the like out of his voice, because that definitely sounds like they’re ditching him.

“Great,” Matt says, but then he stops and looks back at Kenny, eyebrows scrunched together and chewing on his lower lip. He puts a hand to Kenny’s cheek but doesn’t say anything, and Kenny shifts on his feet, his eyes flitting around unsure of what to focus on. They land on Nick, who’s face has softened looking at Matt, and when he meets Kenny’s eyes he smiles.

Matt takes a breath and Kenny looks back to him, and suddenly his face is very close and there’s something soft pressing up against his lips. Oh. Oh, Matt is _kissing_ him. Matt is kissing him with the same lips that were kissing Nick just minutes ago. The thought sends a wave of heat through him – both from the excitement that it brings and the shame of finding it exciting.

It’s barely three seconds that Matt keeps his lips to Kenny’s but he still feels dizzy when it’s over. There’s determination in Matt’s voice when he says, “Well be back, I promise.”

Kenny can’t do more than nod in answer, afraid that his voice will fail him if he tries a verbal answer, and Matt looks at him for another second before he draws his hand away again. Kenny is sure that he’s bright red, but neither Matt or Nick mention it before they leave.

They disappear around a corner and Kenny leans back against the wall, not trusting his legs to keep him upright. Matt _kissed_ him, and Kenny really wants to do it again. He wants to run after them and grab Matt and kiss him silly, feel Matt’s hands on his skin again and let his own bury into Matt’s hair, finally find out if it’s as soft as it looks. And, Nick too, for that matter. He wants to kiss Nick too, and, and maybe kiss one of them after they’ve just kissed the other, like now, and get as close as he can to kissing both of them at the same time.

Kenny presses a shaking hand against his lips and feels a little silly, as if he thinks he can encase the feeling of Matt’s against his and keep it with him.

_It doesn’t mean anything_ , the voice in his head whispers, and Kenny sighs. Matt _had_ seemed mostly fine with making out with his brother despite his words, and what’s a chaste press of lips when compared to that? Nick hadn’t reacted to it, either, and Kenny knows that if it were him seeing his sibling kiss someone right in front of him he would’ve said something about it, at least. So maybe this is just a thing that they do with their friends. Not that Kenny has seen them do that, but then he hasn’t really spent a lot of time with them around their other friends, so.

Or maybe. Maybe it meant something worse than nothing, it really _did_ sound like they were ditching them, so maybe this was a goodbye, a last tease of what he couldn't have.

No. Kenny takes a deep breath and shakes his head. Matt promised, and even if he cant be sure they keep all their promises he trusts them, so thinking they would just ditch him like that is ridiculous! Yeah. He should do as Matt suggested and go down to the dance floor, and forget all about kisses and what they could mean.

He’s about to do just that when his phone pings, and he pulls it up just in case it’s from the two of them, or something else important, but it’s a picture from Chuck. Kenny knows what it’ll be before he opens it, and sure enough, there’s a shot of the kiss from Chuck’s point of view. Kenny’s barely visible behind the two of them, and he’s glad because it means at least Chuck couldn’t see his face while it was happening.

The phone pings again with a ‘good luck tonight’ and Kenny sighs. Leave it to Chuck to immediately remind him of the thing he told himself to forget about.

‘ _You’re the worst_ ,’ he replies, locking the phone and putting it back into his pocket as he makes his way over to the door to the stairs.

The basement looks to be in much better shape here than it was at the Bullet Club house, clearly having been renovated recently and outfitted with what looks like an actual DJ booth. Kenny can’t see them clearly through the spotlights swirling over the dance floor, but there’s definitely someone up there, manning it.

There are small, high tables surrounded by barstools lining one of the walls, and Kenny makes his way towards those, not really up for braving the writhing mass of people that is the dance floor by himself. Besides, Nick and Matt need to be able to find him when they get down there, and that’ll be easier if he stays still.

There’s no empty stool as far as he can see, so he opts to lean on the wall instead, angling himself so that he can keep an eye on the foot of the stairs. He tells himself he’ll stay watching it, but time passes and his attention wanders out over the people dancing instead.

There’s a guy with light brown hair styled in some sort of triangle on his head, like he tried to make it spiky in the way of an anime character but failed, who’s sort of awkwardly trying to make his way further into the crowd of people, but every time he thinks he gets an opening another body fills it before he can press his way through. Kenny watches him struggle for a while and it reinforces his decision to stay by the wall.

Another guy, with a blonde streak in his hair and a shirt that is way too formal for the situation – too formal for any situation, probably, except a gala in the 1700’s or something – is angrily elbowing away anyone who gets too close to the girl he’s dancing with. The woman is dancing without any care in the world, clad in a short black dress with golden detail. She drops down to grind up against the man and Kenny can understand why he guards her so jealously.

Then, the crowd parts at one place and out steps a man with short, bleached blond hair. He’s wearing a tight-fitting white t-shirt and golden booty shorts, and Kenny immediately finds him annoying. He thumps a hand on the back of anime hair guy, and grins to show off his perfectly white teeth. He turns his head in Kenny’s direction, and Kenny immediately looks away, cheeks burning at the thought of being caught staring.

He keeps his head turned away and down towards the floor, but even so it’s not long until those gold shorts enter his view. Kenny hopes they’ll see that he’s not interested and keep walking, but no, they stay there in front of him, and so Kenny is forced to look up at him. Gold-Shorts is standing there, one arm against the wall and his wide grin turned on Kenny.

“Hey handsome,” Gold-Shorts says, and Kenny instinctively looks behind him, even though the guy was obviously looking at him. Maybe it’s a hope thing.

“Uh…” Kenny starts, really intelligently, “Hi?”

“I haven’t seen you around before.” Gold-Shorts puts a hand on Kenny’s forearm and okay, yeah, this is textbook flirting.

“Yeah, I don’t really party much.” They have to be pretty loud, to hear each other over the music. Kenny isn’t really sure why he’s even continuing the conversation, but it does feel pretty nice to have someone take such obvious interest in him, “I’m here with some friends.”

“Friends?” Gold-Short’s eyebrows shoot up, and Kenny frowns. Is it that unbelievable? “Sorry, you just looked so lonely here by the wall.”

“They went to go get drinks,” Kenny explains, but it has been a while since they left, hasn’t it? It the queue that long? It definitely wasn’t at the Bullet Club house, but then Matt and Nick live there, so maybe the others got their drinks somewhere else. There is also the possibility that they weren’t getting drinks at all, and that’s honestly more likely with the way they were acting.

Kenny doesn’t really know what else they could be doing, though, but it seemed urgent. Maybe Nick got a text about something while Kenny wasn’t paying attention. Or, maybe they’re already down here looking for him, and Kenny missed them while he was busy looking elsewhere.

“Drinks? And they left someone as pretty as you all alone down here?” Gold-Shorts steps closer to him, and Kenny’s heart picks up a pace, “Some friends.”

“Yeah, well,” Kenny starts to defend them, but he’s not really sure how to go about it. Gold-Shorts’ words aren’t really helping him hold back that thought that they really have ditched him, but he’s not about to tell him that, “They’ll be back soon.”

“How about a dance while you wait?” Kenny doesn’t know how to respond. It’s not that Gold-Shorts is unattractive – his shirt hugs him in all the right ways, and his thighs are majestic enough that Kenny understands the odd choice of pants, and his accent is pretty charming – but there’s just something about him that makes Kenny opposed to the idea. Maybe it’s not even something to do with Gold-Shorts himself, but the fact that he’s already so invested in Matt and Nick. Kenny’s just about to open his mouth and tell him no when a hand settles on his lower back.

“There you are, babe!” Matt says, leaning his entire weight into Kenny’s side. He’s smiling wide up at him, completely ignoring Gold-Shorts.

“Sorry it took so long, the queue was hell,” Nick adds with a lopsided grin, just a step behind Matt. He hands Kenny a cup, and takes a sip from the one in his other hand. 

Kenny can’t help the relief that floods him, and he smiles back at them, “It’s okay.”

Gold-Shorts doesn’t seem to think so though, face turning annoyed as he looks between Kenny and the two of them. Matt turns his head to him, as if he just noticed he was there.

“Oh hey Okada,” he says, and he’s not even trying to disguise the smugness in his voice, “I didn’t see you there. Everything going to plan tonight?”

“Everything is great,” Okada says shortly, and gives Kenny one last disappointed look before he turns and leaves. Matt waves after him, and Nick walks around his brother to take Okada’s place against the wall.

“Did you miss us so much that you had to go find another frat boy to flirt with you?” he says, and oh God did he just say outright that he and Matt have been flirting with him?

“No, I uh, I wasn’t- Um.” Kenny takes a sip of his drink to hide his face. Matt is still leaning into him, resting his head on Kenny’s shoulder, and it’s a bit of a struggle for him to find the right words to explain himself.

“I’m kidding,” Nick laughs, angling himself even closer. “Hey, for real though, we didn’t mean for it to take so long, but we ran into AJ and Tama setting some stuff up on the way back and had to help them out.”

“What were they setting up?” Kenny asks, glad for the opportunity to shift the focus from him.

“Nothing you have to worry about,” Matt says, and he’s close enough that his breath gusts over Kenny’s neck as he does. There’s just water in his cup, but still Kenny feels warm as he takes another drink, meeting Nick’s eyes over the top of the cup. There’s the beginnings of a smirk on his face, and Kenny can see the way his eyelashes shift as he blinks. Matt’s hand on his hip shifts and his fingers dip under his shirt, just barely skimming the skin over Kenny’s waistline, but the brief contact is enough to send his heart racing. Fuck, they’re both really close to him right now, aren’t they? It’s almost as if they’re- But, they can’t be, right? No, there is no way that these two brothers who are definitely not fucking each other are trying to seduce him together.

Nick’s head tilts to the side and he’s just about to say something when Kenny decides that he can’t take this anymore. He stands up straight, dislodging Matt, and he downs the rest of his drink before moving so that he’s on the other side of them, facing the wall instead of leaning on it. Nick’s mouth closes and he frowns at Kenny, who feels like his entire body is buzzing with adrenaline, and Matt pouts up at him from where he had to stumble to find his balance against the wall instead. “Uh, we should, we should dance! Yeah.”

Kenny tries to force himself to breathe normally as the two of them share a look in silent communication. They look back to him and Matt raises his eyebrows, giving him a once-over before answering with an amused look, “Alright.”

Kenny turns to lead the way over to the dance floor, but as soon as he hesitates the slightest bit Matt and Nick are there to grab his arms and guide him into the sea of people. It’s hot and sweaty, and there’s a lot more jumping involved than he remembers from last time, but Kenny’s body is mostly going on autopilot as his mind works overtime.

Why did he stop them? It’s what he wants, right? To be fucked by the two of them. So, he should be happy to go along with it, shouldn’t he? So why wasn’t he? He can’t come up with a concrete reason.

Maybe it’s because he’s still not sure that they’re serious about this. Why would they be? They’re both so hot and charming, they could probably get into the pants of anyone they wanted at this school without even trying very hard. Maybe that’s it – maybe they see him as a challenge to be conquered, since he hasn’t thrown himself in front of them and begged them to fuck him yet. But, that’s ridiculous. Who finds someone crying under some stairs and decides they want to fuck them? Total dicks, probably. If that had been the goal though, there would have been much more direct ways to accomplish it.

But what if what Breeze and Chuck said is true, and they’re putting so much effort into him to be sure that he’s willing to pay for it? What if they tease him and tease him and tease him until he gives in and makes an offer? But how would they be sure he’d heard of that rumour? Could they have engineered the question from earlier, or made sure that Chuck would mention it to him? No, Chuck wouldn’t do that, would he? And setting up a situation like that must take more work than it could be worth.

What if it’s some sort of awful prank, then? Where the goal is to get him alone and then call him disgusting for getting off on incest, or something. Again though, that would have been an idiotic way to choose a victim. There’s no way they could have known that back then – Kenny didn’t even know himself! And Chuck’s collection went back a long time…

No, Kenny tells himself. This entire thought process is stupid, what evidence does he even have that they aren’t serious? Why is he so sure of that? Maybe if he just let himself trust that their advances are genuine this wouldn’t be as hard as it is. Is it because they’re approaching him together? That could be it. What does it _mean_? Are they somehow being wingmen for each other, or are they actually looking for some sort of three-way situation? If they’re fine with kissing each other it’s not that much of a stretch that they’d be willing to fuck the same guy, is it? And it wouldn’t technically be incest unless they, uh. Unless they did something, just the two of them. Probably. 

Kenny is so lost in his thoughts that he barely notices Matt and Nick escorting him off the dance floor again, and it’s not until Nick snaps his fingers right in front of his face that he realizes that they’re trying to talk to him.

“Are you okay, dude?” Matt asks, and Kenny sees that they’re back in the corridor upstairs. He’s not sure how much time has passed, but they look really worried, standing to either side in front of him, but not touching him.

“Look, if we crossed a line or, uh,” Nick starts but trails off, so Matt finishes for him, “If you’re not interested you should just tell us.”

They speak quietly enough that they have to lean in to make sure he hears them, but other than that they stay at a distance, and Jesus Christ if Kenny just ruined this whole thing for himself he’s gonna cry.

“No!” He hurries, “No, I, um, I am, it’s just,” Kenny flails his arms helplessly, and gives up on trying to explain something he doesn’t even know himself why he did. He takes a deep breath and steels himself, “I’m interested.”

Nick puts his forearm up to the wall by the side of Kenny and looks at him with knotted eyebrows and mouth hanging open slightly. He looks confused, or like he’s trying to figure something out, and it’s incredibly cute. Matt has his head tilted to the side, eyes slightly narrowed, and damn his arms look good when he crosses them like that. Kenny really hopes he hasn’t screwed this up for himself. Okay, he has to do _something_ to fix this.

He chews on the inside of his cheek for a second, looking between the two of them. They seem to be waiting for something – probably for him to explain himself further, but he’s not really sure how to go about this. Do they want him to pick one of them? He looks to Nick for any sort of hint, but he just raises his eyebrows at him. Kenny frowns and looks to Matt instead but he doesn’t say anything either, although Kenny can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips and amusement in his eyes.

“Okay, so- So am I making a _choice_ here, or uh,” Kenny says and it sends Matt over the edge into laughter. Nick follows, and even though Kenny can feel his cheeks burning he laughs along, letting himself relax a little.

“Well, you’ll have to make some kind of choice eventually,” Nick grins wolfishly at him once they’ve all calmed down a little, “Even if it’s not the choice you’re thinking of.”

“Great, that clears up just about nothing,” Kenny says drily, and Matt leans in to ghost his fingers along Kenny’s cheek and down his throat.

“Look, Kenny, this is probably a conversation that would be better to have with a bit more privacy,” he starts, “But we haven’t exactly been _subtle_ around you, have we? We rely a lot on people not seeing what they don't want to, but you’re a smart guy.”

Oh God. He’s talking about the incest, isn’t he? Nick leans in as well, putting a hand on Kenny’s waist. “You’re not that subtle either, y’know.”

“We could give you a more exclusive show,” Matt purrs right by his ear, and his hand has snaked around to bury in the hair at his neck. Yeah, he’s _definitely_ talking about the incest. Matt’s thumb passes over his pulse point and there’s no way he doesn’t notice how fast Kenny’s heart is beating. He tries to get his breathing under enough control so that he can say something, _anything_ , to that, but then the sound of a loud smack cuts him off.

Nick startles and swirls around, yelling, “What the hell!?”

Matt straightens up as well, immediately taking on an aggressive stance as he glares at the three people that have suddenly joined them. Kenny hadn’t noticed them coming.

“Look who it is boys,” the guy at the front of the group says with a grin that just _screams_ ‘asshole’, “My favourite little sluts.”

“Ugh, get lost, Sabin,” Matt says as Nick makes a hissing sound, while the two people behind the one who talked laugh.

“Cima’s still waiting to get what he paid for you know,” Sabin says, and Nick turns away from him. There’s a blank look on his face, and Kenny expects him to say that they should just leave or something, but Sabin grabs his arm and pulls him back around, “Hey, look at me when I’m talking to you, fucking whore.”

Immediately Matt is up in his face, shoving him away from Nick, “You wanna say that about my brother again?”

“What, little Nicky can’t defend himself?” Sabin holds his hands up in mock surrender, and the two guys behind him laugh again, “He needs his precious big brother to save him? What’re you gonna do, tell your fucking _pimp_ on me?”

“Oh, I’ll gladly kick your teeth in together with him,” Nick says, but he’s keeping a couple of steps away.

“How’s Cima doing, by the way?” Matt asks, “Broken jaws take a long time to heal, don’t they?”

That seems to make the guy really angry; he grabs the front on Matt’s shirt and Kenny should probably do something in an attempt to diffuse the situation, but he’s frozen in his spot. He’d be useless if it got to fighting, and even though Matt and Nick seem strong, the guys behind Sabin look pretty buff, and they’re tall guys, and he doesn’t know if they can actually _fight_ in any way.

“Chris!” someone calls from down the hallway, and Sabin pauses. Matt smirks triumphantly at him as the sound of hurried steps draw closer. A guy with a bleached blond side fringe pushes his way past the two goons, and sighs when he sees the scene, “Jesus Christ, Chris, are you serious?”

Sabin still looks absolutely pissed, but he lets go of Matt slowly. Matt just keeps smirking as he does, he straightens out his shirt when Sabin’s hands are off him completely, and turns to the newcomer, “What’s up, Shelley.”

“Don’t,” the guy says and grabs Sabin by the arm. Sabin keeps glaring at Matt as he’s being turned away, and it’s not until Shelley shoos the two other guys away down the hall that he looks away. Matt keeps smirking after them as they leave, but as soon as they round a corner he just deflates and turns to Nick.

“You okay?” he asks, taking Nick’s head in both his hands.

“Yeah,” Nick sighs and reaches up to touch his hair, “Can we just… Leave?”

Matt folds Nick into a hug, pressing his face into the side of his head, “Yeah.”

Nick’s fingers push divots into the bare skin of Matt’s back as they hold a whispered conversation, and Kenny kind of hates himself for noticing it. Nick is obviously upset, and it feels so wrong for Kenny to be there to see it, but it’s not like he can leave them here. So, he stays where he is, doing his best to not stare at them or listen to their conversation.

“Kenny,” Matt eventually says to bring his attention back on them. When he looks up at them they’re standing shoulder to shoulder with their hands clasped tightly between them. Seeing them looking like this, like they’re anything but completely sure of themselves is like a punch to the gut, and Kenny wants to find that Sabin guy again and knee him in the face for it, even though he doesn’t know what he even _did_. “We’re um. There’s a diner, not that far from here? We’re gonna go there. You can stay if you want, but… We’re leaving.”

Kenny blinks and looks between them. “I mean, I’m only here to, uh, to hang out with you guys, so.”

Nick gives him a faint half-smile at that and nods, “Cool.”

He takes Kenny’s hand gently in his, and with Nick in the middle they leave the party. It’s not a long walk to Truth’s 24/7 Diner, but it is a quiet one. The diner itself is pretty stereotypical with its 50’s décor, including a jukebox and everything, and it’s empty except for a bored waitress and another group of college student, obviously drunk. They take a booth in the corner furthest away from them.

Matt and Nick file in on one side of the table, sitting close to each other with Nick closest to the wall. Kenny sits down on the other side, in the middle of the bench. He doesn’t want to be the one to break the silence, even though his head is swimming with questions, and neither Matt or Nick seem to want to either, so they sit in silence aside from when the waitress walks over to take their orders.

It’s not until they’ve been served and the waitress has left them again that Nick sighs and leans back in his seat. “Okay, shoot.”

They both look at him expectantly, but Kenny just frowns, “What?”

“You don’t wanna know what all that was about?” Matt asks, resting his chin in one hand, eyebrows raised.

“Wh- I, well, yeah, but…” Kenny swallows, “I don’t want to pry.”

“’S okay,” Nick shrugs, “You’ve probably heard rumours already anyway.”

“Yeah, better to hear it from us,” Matt finishes, sitting back and using the hand he was leaning on to grab a fry from the plate between them. He dips it into his milkshake before popping it into his mouth with a wry smile. His other hand is still holding Nicks’ under the table. “So, ask away.”

“O-okay?” Kenny gives an short, incredulous laugh, “Uh, I guess… Who was that guy?”

“Chris Sabin,” Nick sighs. He takes off his cap and puts it on the table to run a hand through his hair, “He’s a dick.”

“Yeah,” Matt agrees, “He’s hated me since we first met, pretty much. I dunno why.”

“What…” Kenny hesitates, chewing on his lip. They seem relaxed now, but… “What did he do?”

Nick’s nose scrunches up in a grimace, and Matt hisses through his teeth. Kenny’s stomach drops, “S-sorry, I-“

“No,” Matt cuts him off, “It’s just-“ He sighs in frustration, “It was just supposed to be a dumb pledge thing.”

Matt rubs his cheek for a second, looking off to the side. He frowns for a second before looking back at Kenny. “One of the frats organized this charity event, and the guys thought it would be fun to do like, a servant thing? Just for the night; it’s not that unusual for these types of events, and it’s generally just embarrassing, but y’know, ultimately fine. S’just, I had a, uh, _reputation_ ,” Matt gives a short pause, face twitching into a regretful grimace, “and, well… I guess he thought it’d be _fun_ to get Nick involved in that.”

“Oh,” Kenny breathes. He’s pretty sure he knows what kind of reputation Matt means, and it’s not hard to extrapolate from there. He looks at Nick, tracing patterns on the table, and swallows hard, “I’m so sorry.”

“It never really got physical,” Nick says in a quiet voice, shrugging.

“I feel terrible for asking but… Is it true? Like, the rumours?” Kenny asks and Nick seems to appreciate the change in subject, letting out a quiet breath.

“Oh, that I suck dick for money?” Matt says easily, getting back to the fries. “Yeah, that always seems to be the first thing people find out about.” He shrugs, “I guess we still have that reputation, but as long as it’s just a joke it doesn’t really bother me. It even helps sometimes, like that time I accidentally told Tama just how much dick I suck in a week.”

That gets a laugh out of Nick, and Matt smiles at him. It’s such a breath taking sight after the serious looks on their faces that Kenny almost forgets to think about the implications of that sentence. _Almost_.

“Anyway, look, I’m not saying I haven’t, but. It’s really not to the extent that the rumours would suggest. And I haven’t for like, two years now? Since Nick got here, pretty much.” Matt puts his elbow up on the back of the couch and looks at Kenny, thoughtful. He’s quiet, but Kenny can tell he isn’t finished. After a moment he nods to himself.

“I slept around a lot, freshman year,” he says, “Y’know, small high school, religious family. Not that I think they would really mind, but, uh. That’s what you’re supposed to do in college, right? Go a little crazy with all the stuff you felt you couldn’t do living at home. And, I guess I was compensating for, well,” he shoots a glance at Nick, “For being alone, suddenly.”

“It was weird not having you around.” Nick gives a wry smile, and Matt returns it, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling Nick into himself, briefly.

“I missed you,” Matt says in a low voice, and Kenny isn’t sure he was supposed to hear that, but his heart squeezes at it, and then Matt looks back at him, “So, yeah, I was lonely, and I filled it up with sex. And with that attitude, when a decently cute guy says he’ll pay you five hundred bucks to suck his dick, the money’s just a bonus.”

“Right, yeah, of course,” Kenny says. “And uh, just how often would you say that you do suck dick in a week?”

Matt and Nick both laugh at that, and Kenny grins despite his burning cheeks. The embarrassment of asking was definitely worth the reward.

“Well, not at all for money anymore, but… If you play your cards right you might just find out.” Matt winks at him.

“It’s more than once,” Nick remarks and Matt snickers, turning his head to Nick and elbowing him in the side. Wow, isn’t that just some great information to have. Matt Jackson sucks his brother’s dick more than once a week, and Kenny Omega’s soul is just about ready to leave his body.

To distract himself, he finds something else to ask about, “Would you really have fought him, if that other guy hadn’t shown up?”

“Maybe,” Nick shrugs.

“Probably,” Matt says just a heartbeat after him.

“Would you have won?”, Kenny continues. It’s not that he necessarily thinks they couldn’t, he doesn’t know anything about how skilled or not skilled they are at fighting, but those were some big guys behind Sabin.

“Oh, no way!” Matt exclaims, as if the mere suggestion is ridiculous, but he looks way too excited about it than he probably should.

“Yeah, we don’t win fights as much as we escape them,” Nick explains, and Kenny stares at them.

“Why did you taunt him then?” he asks, incredulous.

“Fale says we’ve got mouths too big for our bodies,” Matt snickers, and Nick nods.

“But you know what though, ignoring him won’t make him go away, so.”

“Yeah, it’s just easier to deal with him by riling him up. It’s that way with most guys, I think, and then all you really have to do is like, go down in a bridge or do a backflip to avoid the first punch they throw and they’ll be too surprised to continue, and that’s when you get them down on the ground and run.” Matt describes it in such a matter-of-fact way that Kenny doesn’t doubt that it’s a well-used tactic of theirs.

“Wait, you can do a backflip?” Kenny’s seen Nick do one off a diving board thanks to Chuck, but this sounds like it would have to be a standing one.

“We’ve done gymnastics since we were like kids, so yeah,” Matt says, like it’s not even impressive, and Kenny just gapes at him.

“That’s- That’s so cool!?”

“We could show you some time when it’s not three in the morning,” Nick offers, and Kenny nods, a little sheepish.

The conversation stays at that casual level after that, and Kenny learns that in addition to gymnastics, they were cheerleaders in high school, after Matt got told he looked like a girl by the football coach. (“We won competitions and everything,” Nick informs him with pride.) In exchange, Kenny tells them about giving up on becoming a professional hockey player when training started taking up most of his free time.

They don’t stay for long after finishing their food, and the walk back to the park where they met up is uneventful. When they get there, Matt and Nick stop, but Kenny continues another step before he notices. When he does, he turns around and suddenly finds himself with a pair of lips pressing to each of his cheeks.

They hold for a couple of seconds before they pull back and smile at Kenny as he watches them in stunned silence.

“Thanks for coming out with us tonight,” Matt breaks the silence.

“And thanks for leaving with us as well,” Nick follows up with, and Kenny ducks his head for a second.

“Y-yeah,” he stammers, “Um, anytime.”

The two of them move to leave, but then Matt throws a look at Kenny over his shoulder with a devilish grin, “Sweet dreams, Kenny.”


End file.
